The First Year of Fear
by BlindingNight14
Summary: This is my take on the Danny Phantom show and how I would have made it. Different plot. Different everything. Some characters with OC's characters. Danny's more powerful. New places, people, ghosts, powers, and 'zones/ worlds'. A prophecy? About Danny! Whats going on! His eyes open once again... "Danny?" BETTER THEN IT SOUNDS. New Chapter: Two new ghosts. Aw. Is Tucker blushing?
1. How it Happened

**Knowledge before reading;**

**This is only season one**

**Danny is Fourteen **

**Danny's is a whole lot powerful in this story. **

**New ghosts, new places, new people, a little OC- Okay a lot for the trio but not too much.**

**Notes on what will be in here:**

**New weapons**

**Everyone slightly looks different.**

**Jazz- White pants with blue ends, loss blue shirt with black ends. Black flats. Hair in a ponytail.**

**Paulina- Pink dress to her knees with golden hoops, belt, and heels. Hair all down up and face full of make-up.**

**Dash- Same **

**Kwan- Same but with slightly longer hair.**

**Star- Blue skirt and white shirt with Holly Kitty on it. Hair done in curls. Light make-up.**

**Valerie- Black skirt, yellow top, black sleeveless jacket, boots. Hair loss around her face. **

**Maddie and Jack- same with a little gray hair here and there. and they clothes are a little looser. **

**All ghosts are the same**

**Tucker- Coma style baggy pants tucked in brown leather boots. Red loss jacket with a yellow tip under. Purple back pack and black shoulder bag- always with him.**

**Sam- Black skinny jeans with neon green chains. Combat boots. Purple top with purple/green spider web deigns. Hair cut around her face- rock star style. Still dyed purple. Electric purple leather (fake) jacket. Purple lips. chocker.**

**Danny- Dark very baggy jeans with many pockets. Black long sleeve shirt under a red shirt- All loss. Back pack always with him like Tucker.**

**Phantom- Skin tight suit. Black pants and short, sleeve shirt. White coat down to his knees and rolled to forearm (He doesn't have it yet). White boots, DP (Not yet), belt. Black hand gloves as well.**

**Anyone I didn't mention looks the same- maybe a little different. **

**THE PEOPLE ON TOP ARE ONLY IN THIS SEASON. **

* * *

** (AN: the nest part are the lyrics to season one. I do NOT own them. Rihanna - disturbia)**

What's wrong with me?  
Why do I feel like this?  
I'm going crazy now

No more gas, in the red, can't even get it started  
Nothing heard, nothing said, can't even speak about it  
On my life, on my head, don't wanna think about it  
Feels like I'm going insane, yeah

It's a thief in the night to come and grab you  
It can creep up inside you and consume you  
A disease of the mind, it can control you  
It's too close for comfort

Put on your pretty lies, you're in the city of wonder  
Aint gon play nice, watch out you might just go under  
Better think twice, your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must falter be wise

Your minds in disturbia, it's like the darkness is light  
Disturbia, am I scaring you tonight?  
Disturbia, aint used to what you like  
Disturbia, disturbia

Bum Bum Be Dum Bum Bum De Dum Dum x4

Faded pictures on the wall, it's like they talking to me  
Disconnecting on calls, the phone dont even ring  
I gotta get out or figure this sh** out  
It's too close for comfort, oh

It's a thief in the night to come and grab you  
It can creep up inside you and consume you  
A disease of the mind it can control you  
I feel like a monster, oh

Put on your pretty lies, you're in the city of wonder  
Aint gon play nice, watch out you might just go under  
Better think twice, your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must falter be wise

Your minds in disturbia, it's like the darkness is light  
Disturbia, am I scaring you tonight?  
Disturbia, ain't used to what you like  
Disturbia, disturbia, disturbia

Bum Bum Be Dum Bum Bum De Dum Dum x4

Release me from this curse I'm in  
Trying to maintain but I'm struggling  
If you can't go-o-o  
I think I'm gonna ah, ah, ah, ah

Put on your pretty lies, you're in the city of wonder  
Aint gon play nice, watch out you might just go under  
Better think twice, your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must falter be wise

Disturbia, it's like the darkness is light  
Disturbia, am I scaring you tonight?  
Disturbia, ain't used to what you like  
Disturbia, disturbia

Bum Bum Be Dum Bum Bum De Dum Dum x4

* * *

SEASON ONE: The First Year of Fear

CHAPTER ONE: The Calling

DANNY POV

'Most people wonder who's the mystery person in black and white is. He comes and saves the day over and over again. He has bright shinny blench white hair and glowing bright neon green eyes and tan skin. He wears white and black clothes. He has powers like no other and is a ghost. People wish to know his past but only know his name and that he is a hero but to some- just a villain. He is a ghost that every ghost hunter wants to catch for proving their answers wrong. His name is Danny Phantom and he is Amity Park's super hero.'- I thought as I started my way down the street, depressed. 'But I'm getting a head of myself. I should take you back to where it begins. I guess it started on my four-tenth birthday- not that anyone but my friends know.'

Suddenly Sam and Tucker came running up to me with look anger, they took my arms and made our way towards the Fenton Works building.

'You see my parents are scientists and also ghost experts- or so they believe. Growing up with ghost-obsessed parents, their unique personalities that often traumatized me as well as constantly being forced to listen to my parents ramble or instruct me and my sister on how our numerous Fenton gadgets worked. However, this did nothing to stop my curiosity on this very day that changed my life forever.' We walked up to Fenton Works-which for some odd reason was different from all the other houses. It was a bright red brick three store house with huge thin long windows in each room on each floor. White stone steps up to the front door. A good ten foot away from each house around it. A huge sign hanged off the building reading 'Fenton Work'. But the oddest part was what was _on _it. On top was a heavy armor OP's center with gadgets shooting off of it and huge large windows circling all around it. With it stood taller by two more stories.

'Sense my parents where in college, they been trying to build a portal to the 'other side'. They always forget important things like to day, as if nothing matters. My older sister had always been on her ends when they get like this.' Just as walked in we walk past Jazz who looked at me before getting up and making her way down a pair of stairs to the basement ticked off. The reminding three (Us) looked at each other before racing after her. 'And it begins... here.'

"MOM! DAD!" Jazz yelled swinging her arms up letting her black shirt slide down (Or is it up) her arms.

My parents looked up from their chalk board that was written all over. My mother wore a bright startling blue suit (black ends) with a hood and goggles. Her short red hair was loss and handed in her face. "Oh. Hi, sweetie!" her smiled faded seeing my sister's look. "Jazz, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong? WHAT"S WRONG!" She shouted making me and my friends ease away from her. "Do you know what to day is? Or did you forget? Again. Like every other year. "

Mom frown looking at dad. "Honey, you did remember to get the mail? Our bills were in there."

"I did, babe." My father wore a bright orange jumpsuit (Black ends) and his shaved black hair had a huge patch of white in the back.

"While then," Mom looked back at us as Tucker put a hand on my shoulder. "I don't know what you're talking about, Jazz."

Just as Sam was about to shout something I stop her. "Guys, it's fine."

"But Danny," They protest until I glared at them.

I turn back to see my parents smiling at us. "We have a huge surprise for you kids." Dad said. "And it's better than fudge!"

Jazz huffed knowing what it was while me, Sam, and Tucker looked at each other.

"We're only days away," Mom begin. "From finishing the ghost portal. Isn't that great?"

"Yeah. Cool." I said. "We're going to be in my room." With that we took off up to the top floor where my room was. My room was a small light blue room with **(AN: DIFFERENT!) **a bunk bed with no under bed-it was a desk with a dresser to the side of it- on the left. On the right was the long thin window with a celling to floor book case filled with notebooks and composition books. Journals. Photo albums. Books. Some trophies here and there. And many NSAS collection. In front of the door was my closet with a table by it with the TV and beanbags in front of it. All over my room were NSAS supplies or other.

A small box layer on my bed with 'Happy Birthday Little Brother- Jazz' on it. I smiled.

"So what do you guys want to do?"

* * *

FIVE DAYS LATER

My parents were about done with the portal when I started acting up. First it was mood change- I was always getting anger faster and just started suddenly tearing up. And I was always hot or cold. Second, I was always feeling the need to just r_un, _always wanting to be moving, never stopping. Third, for some reason I begin sleeping walking- and ever time founding myself in the lap or in the OP's center.

It was terrifying. I didn't understand what was going on. Then, last night, I swear I heard someone calling me towards the lap- in the dead of night. An elder men and sometimes in between gasps it switch to a young ladies voice. Always calling 'Danny. Hurry. Come. Please. Time's up.'

Me and my friends where down in the lap standing in front of the large portal. This time without anything out and around. My parents had cleaned the lap. Even though I live here my whole life I can never get over how it really looked when it was clean. White everywhere. Counters going around the whole room save for the whole right wall. But what hold my attention was the portal.

It was a huge mental octagons hold three feet up from the ground with a walk away heading into its deep dark pit. Lights around it was blinking and glowing. Looking into it, I could tell it went on forever. Not only did after ten feet it was darkness but the wires were over lapping each other, hiding straight towards the end.

"Danny? Danny... Come here... Time's up." That voice called. I put my hand on the walkway and looked into the portal seeing nothing. It had to come from in there, it sounded echoic.

I felt something picking at the back of my neck. Turning around I saw Sam staring at me. "Yeah Sam?"

"Danny?" She asked. "Did you get colored contacts or something?"

"Yeah, bro." Tucker said looking at me, creep out. "Your eyes were a greenish blue color."

"What are you talking about?" I asked. "My eyes are sky blue-"

"Sapphire," Sam spoke but I ignored the name of the color with a wave of my hand.

"-Whatever. Sapphire. Why would they be green?"

"I don't know..." Tucker begins before shriving. "Can we leave I have this feeling we're being watch."

"You _also _have that feeling?" Sam asked with wide eyes, which she used to look around the room with.

I didn't understand what they were talking about. I felt safe- no… I felt at _home. _I couldn't understand it, but just touching the portal felt right. As if something was drawing me towards it.

"Danny. Let's go." Sam said pulling on my arm. I nodded.

"Danny... Hurry-"

* * *

That very night I found myself sitting in front of the portal while everyone else was asleep. The slight green glow from the light rods running through the mental sheets gives off this un-earth hint but I didn't care for it. I care that I wouldn't hear the voices. I might be going insane, but I know that's not the answer.

"Danny"

"Your fate."

"Hurry."

Voices blend together so perfect, it was as if they were one. I stared at the lifeless glow of lights. A sickling chill ran up my spin. That's when _it _happened.

Mt vision blurred as darkness took over my mind. Something of a heavy blanket covered my body forbidden me from moving. My back slammed to the floor as something holds my arms and legs. A burning sense took over as I screamed in pain.

When I re-opened my eyes. Everything was different.

I stood on top of Fenton Works looking around the city. Buildings were burning and people were screaming. Running away from creatures that were just... darkness with red eyes. The ground was shaking as something huge walked through the city. Suddenly I was at different places. They all flashed by in a heart beats. New York, Taxes, and other places around the whole world. All in flames with people begging for mercy, bodies laying the once green land below that was covered in blood and fire.

Suddenly I found myself on my hands and knees in my room. Fiery liquid suspense spread around me. I begin coughing as I hold my throat. As I looked at the fire closely tears begin to form out of fear and I swear there was a figure in the fire laughing. Voices begin to ring around me- mixing together in a mocking hold. My friends and the sound of snakes singing ringed my ears.

_'A mortal with mix blood,_

_Shall reach fifth-teen against all odds._

_The Demon's revenge,_

_The six shall birth._

_You shall go east, and face the soul who has turned_

_You shall find what you seek,_

_And make it your own._

_The Ghost's curse must one withstand._

_The Mark of Life and Death, _

_Burns through the lands._

_The Angel of Darkness, _

_Shall rise or fall by the Ghost King's hand._

_To storm, ice, or fire,_

_The worlds must fall._

_The death, the traitor, and the lost one rise._

_Falling from the sky,_

_The Halfa shall delve._

_Witches blood runs through the her veins,_

_Through she holds the keys to endless death._

_A young halfa shall touch the stone of faith,_

_As the twins delve in the darkness,_

_Of the endless maze._

_A single choice shall end his days,_

_The worlds' to preserve or raze,_

_For a promise made to keep with a his final breath._

_Flesh and energy combined prevail,_

_And shall walk the land of without life or death._

_Five shall go nowhere to the seven-teen in chains._

_Five heroes shall answer the call,_

_And death unleash through Halfa's rage._

_Wisdom's daughter walks alone, _

_Won through pain from the deathly hunt._

_You shall sail the shadow ship with,_

_Warriors of light._

_The hero's soul,_

_Cursed blade shall take his might._

_The forge and dove shall break the cage._

_To the west, lie the crown of fire and the ring of rage._

_And you shall fail to save what matters most,_

_In the end._

_But despair for your life entombed,_

_Within the stone._

_And bear arms to the doors of death._

_Angel stands gray and pale,_

_And fails without friends,_

_To fly home alone._

_Only for you to bear the pain of rage and fear._

_And see the world in endless sleep of stone,_

_You- the one with the power to vanquish the dark lord._

_And the dark lord will mark you as his equal,_

_But you will have power dark lord knows not._

_And tall and bold with friends and family by your side._

_A choice to end all worlds or raise them all.'_

I didn't understand. Tears ran down my face as I found myself in front of city hall with my friends, family, school mates, and random people all on their knees. A figure in a black cloak walked up to a little kid and my eyes widen as I watch it snap neck of the kid's in half. Blood splattered across the pitch black ropes, mocking… Screaming I notice no one seems to care.

'Stop! Stop it!" I tried to shout out as he did it again. No sounds came out. I shut my eyes, a creak reach my ears. "STOP!"

Re-opening them I found myself breathing heavily in front of the portal. Sweat dripped down my brow as I took a shackling breath. What was that? I got up and started heading down stairs to get something to drink.

As I walked up the stairs from the basement, I felt as if something was following me. Leaning over me… red eyes staring down at me… ready for my soul, my blood, my soul... Its teeth reading to pierce my skin of my neck- I twist around and stared down the dark hallway. Something's there. The dark was to heavy- much different from the little light from the streets through the window. There was nothing.

Something _was_ there.

I backed away towards the kitchen where I could turn the light on. But whatever this thing was had other ideas. I felt something cold grab my leg and jerk it up towards the ceiling. I hit the floor with a thud- but being use of tripping over and people pushing me around at school, it didn't hurt too badly. I sat up looking around. What happened? What is this-?

"AW!" Someone cried above me. And I know that voice all too well.

"JAZZ!" I shot up, up the stairs with surprising speed. I would have knocked her door off, if it wasn't slightly open- that's odd... It's _always _close. I throw it open and saw my sister crying into her knees-which were pulled to her chest. Her pink blankets were lying on the floor by the door. How they get there? I looked around her room seeing if something was in here. Nothing.

It was just the normal. Hot pink walls with posters of famous writers or artiest here and there. Her whole left wall was just a huge book case with journals. Photo albums. Books- many, _many_ books-more than me. Some trophies here and there. Her desk was pushed up to the window with her computer still on and a notebook open. Her thousand stuff animals were tot eh side of the room and a huge pile. Her reddish tone bed set was fine save for the light pink colored blanket.

"Jazz..." I put a hand on her shoulder and her head shot up. Her eyes were wide and filled with emotions I never know she could hold. "Jazz... what happened." She stared at me; I waved a hand in front of her. "Jazz... Are you okay?"

She blinked a little before nodding. "Yeah... I just thought someone pulled my leg and the blanket off the bed." I froze and stared at her. "What?"

"N-nothing." I tired but thanks to her panic attack Jazz didn't notice. Just as I was about to leave we both heard something.

"IT"S DONE!" My father's voice echo through the silent house, it sound as if it came from their room. We both flinch from the sudden noise.

"JACK! BE CARFUL! THE KIDS ARE SLEEPING!" My mother yelled over his cheering. I bit my lip holding back a laugh. No we're not- wait done? What's done- the portal!

"Do they mean the ghost portal?" I whispered to Jazz.

"... I think so."

* * *

The next afternoon

"COME ON DANNY!" Sam yelled pulling towards the basement. "You said when it'll work we'll see."

"Okay! But my mom and dad said it doesn't work."

"That's way you have me!" Tucker said throwing his arm around my shoulder. "Let's go."

We begin walking down the long deep hallway towards the bottom of the house deep underground. The faint blue neon lights give off paranormal glows. A chill crept up my back as I glance behind me... I swear someone was watching us...

Sam stops suddenly and shivered. "I-I don't think we should be down here..."

Tucker glanced at her as I stared off into the stair way. "Oh don't you dare. It was your idea to for this! Not ours!

"But you did agree!"

"Guys. Really? Now? I swear you two fight like an old married couple. You know that?" I sighed.

We came across the portal at the end and like earlier this morning- that faint green glow was to it lighting it up but wasn't turning on. Tucker walked over to the control pads while Sam and I lean against the walk-way walking pass the bright yellow dotted line my parents put down for me and my sister earlier today.

"Okay!" Sam said smiling towards me. "Danny, go inside the portal. You should see what it's like!"

"WHAT!?" I shouted. "Why me? Why don't Tucker. His better with tech!" I turn towards Tucker who was leaning over the pad and typing away at a speed that blurred a little. "... Danny, I'm hacking so I can see why it didn't work."

"Oh come one Danny!" Sam said. "You said earlier that you felt as if it was calling you."

She toss me my suit that my parent made me wear, it was different form this because I wanted my own style. It was a skintight white suit. White pants and white short, sleeve shirt (Well really the it's long sleeve but the other arm parts are see through). Black boots and belt with white small hand gloves. Oh! And unlike my parents mine doesn't have a hood. I put it on knowing I wasn't going to win against her.

I did tell them about the voices... They ask why I was freaking out this morning and didn't leave it alone. I give in... "All day you been going on, how you need to see it and feels like it's tugging at you! Just get in..." Her voice got fainter and fainter as I stared ahead... I don't understand why but when she said all that, it triggered that voice. It was calling me just like always. "D-Danny..."

"Danny... Danny..." it called.

"Danny? You better be listening to me! Da-Danny, are you okay?"

I had no control. I clawed onto the walkway.

"Tucker... His eyes are green and blue again... Danny?!"

"Hurry, young hero... Time only waits so long..." It called.

"Tucker- wrong with- him." I heard from Sam.

My hand slide up and down the walls looking for something. 'Stop.' I kept walking until I passed ten feet and was swollen by darkness.

"Possessed- walked in!" Sam yelled.

"Push it, Danny." The voice called as my hand slide over popping out of the slide of the wall.

"Finally- listening-you?" Tucker asked but I could barely hear with the beeping- wait beeping?

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Sam shouted.

"There..." The voice disappears. I pushed the thing in and everything happened at once. The female voice of 'Rota'- as me and my sister named it- started, it was the voice of the house that listens to us in the lab to work with. **(AN: Rota- Row-tr-a)**

"FENTON PORTAL ACTIVE: LINITATING POWER CONNECTION... CONNEDTED... PLEASE DO NOT STAND INSIDE OR RIGHT BY THE PORTAL DURING STARTUP. PLEASE STAND BY BEHIND THE DOTTED LINE FOR FARTHER NOTICE."

My eyes widen... Their goanna get hurt. All because of me. The spell that holds me in place broke as I know my friends where in danger.

"DANNY!" Tucker and Sam yelled. I turn and saw their figures about to get on. NO! They'll get hurt, they maybe even- NO!

"DON'T! GET BACK! AWAY FROM THE PORTAL!" I shouted running out but I never made when my foot got caught in the wires.

"DANNY!"

I looked up to see the lights around the portal starting. "STAY BACK! DO NOT MAKE A MOVE TO COME IN- AAAAAWWWWWWAWAWWAWA!"

The portal had latten up with green electrify. Blots of green energy arced across the walls of the tunnel. My back arched all the way back with my feet still inspirited in the ground.

I was blinded before the pain. Green was swirling everywhere around me. I felt numb and cold and weightless... It was odd. Everywhere from head to toe I was in pain. I felt as something was being pulled from me- front above my heart- but also being pushed into me-right in my heart. White light drowned my vision and all my muscles seized. I felt as if something was felling my lungs and I was suffocating... My limbs twisted in odd ways and I felt that cold touch start burning.

I felt everything slowed down... My heart beat jumped kicked and shot up then stop dead. Maybe from fear or worse.

MAKE IT STOP! PLEASE! SOMEONE MAKE IT STOP!

My pitch black spiky bangs that were in my face shifted and blinked to pearl cotton white then back to black but then white again. A faint glow would appear around my eyes and disappear.

My arms that had risen in front of me to protect me, I looked at them in horror. My skin was fading in and out as I saw my skeleton and more...

Finally-_finally_- the blots and energy stopped. I fall to the ground with a thud and the cracking of my bones.

"Danny?" I heard a heart broken voice call me. Sam.

I got on my knees and with the last of my energy I crawled to the end of the walkway and smiled weakly at them. "I think… I fix It." then everything turns black.

* * *

NOBODIES POV

Sam and Tucker stared, terrified, as they looked down at their friend. Sam had tears falling down in a waterfall while Tucker had stop breathing. Danny wasn't Danny... His once pitch black hair now blench white. His once black on white clothes now white on black. His sickling pale skin a deep beach tan. A white heavy glow outlined his body. And when he spoke-it echo though the room. But his eyes... his eyes... They were deep glowing neon electric bright green that the glow bounces of his skin a good three inches in a see-through fiery blaze. They had held so much emotion in them, and power, it would sent chills down anyone's backs.

His eyes open once again...

"Danny?"

* * *

**WHAT DID YOU THINK?**


	2. READ

**Before I put up my next chapter I have something important to say.**

**If want me to try new things or whatnot. Got to my profile and see my poll.**

**I really can't think of much so your answers might help me.**

**However- this means I want post a new chapter for an other whole week.**

**So Choose wisely. The poll will be close on Thursday if latest Friday. **

**-BlindingNight14**


	3. The begining of Phantom

**Knowledge before reading; **

**This is only season one**

**Danny is Fourteen **

**Danny's is a whole lot powerful in this story. **

**New ghosts, new places, new people, a little OC- Okay a lot for the trio but not too much.**

**Notes on what will be in here:**

**New weapons**

**Everyone slightly looks different.**

**Jazz- White pants with blue ends, loss blue shirt with black ends. Black flats. Hair in a ponytail.**

**Paulina- Pink dress to her knees with golden hoops, belt, and heels. Hair all down up and face full of make-up.**

**Dash- Same **

**Kwan- Same but with slightly longer hair.**

**Star- Blue skirt and white shirt with Holly Kitty on it. Hair done in curls. Light make-up.**

**Valerie- Black skirt, yellow top, black jacket, boots. Hair loss around her face. **

**Maddie and Jack- same with a little gray hair here and there. And they clothes are a little looser. **

**All ghosts are the same**

**Tucker- Coma style baggy pants tucked in brown leather boots. Red loss jacket with a yellow top under. Purple back pack and black shoulder bag. **

**Sam- Black skinny jeans with neon green chains. Combat boots. Purple top with purple/green spider web deigns. Hair cut around her face- rock star style. Still dyed purple. Electric purple leather (fake) jacket. Purple lips. chocker.**

**Danny- Dark very baggy jeans with many pockets. Black long sleeve shirt under a red shirt- All loss. Back pack always with him like Tucker.**

**Phantom- Skin tight suit. Black pants and short,+ sleeve shirt. White coat down to his knees and rolled to forearm (He doesn't have it yet). White boots, DP (Not yet), belt. Black hand gloves as well.**

**Anyone I didn't mention looks the same- maybe a little different. **

**THE PEOPLE ON TOP ARE ONLY IN THIS SEASON. SO FAR!**

* * *

**Thanks to a reviewer- CatchingWind- I caught something I totally forgot until she reviewed about it. Yes the prophecy is a little base off The Percy Jackson Books. I know there was something I was forgetting. So thank you CatchingWind. **

**Also I would like to say sorry for Mr. Riordan. He owns the prophecy. Me and my sister just did a play on word with it a long time ago and liked it. I'm so sorry!**

* * *

**(AN: the nest part are the lyrics to season one. I do NOT own them. Rihanna - disturbia)**

What's wrong with me?  
Why do I feel like this?  
I'm going crazy now

No more gas, in the red, can't even get it started  
Nothing heard, nothing said, can't even speak about it  
On my life, on my head, don't wanna think about it  
Feels like I'm going insane, yeah

It's a thief in the night to come and grab you  
It can creep up inside you and consume you  
A disease of the mind, it can control you  
It's too close for comfort

Put on your pretty lies, you're in the city of wonder  
Aint gon play nice, watch out you might just go under  
Better think twice, your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must falter be wise

Your minds in disturbia, it's like the darkness is light  
Disturbia, am I scaring you tonight?  
Disturbia, aint used to what you like  
Disturbia, disturbia

Bum Bum Be Dum Bum Bum De Dum Dum x4

Faded pictures on the wall, it's like they talking to me  
Disconnecting on calls, the phone dont even ring  
I gotta get out or figure this sh** out  
It's too close for comfort, oh

It's a thief in the night to come and grab you  
It can creep up inside you and consume you  
A disease of the mind it can control you  
I feel like a monster, oh

Put on your pretty lies, you're in the city of wonder  
Aint gon play nice, watch out you might just go under  
Better think twice, your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must falter be wise

Your minds in disturbia, it's like the darkness is light  
Disturbia, am I scaring you tonight?  
Disturbia, ain't used to what you like  
Disturbia, disturbia, disturbia

Bum Bum Be Dum Bum Bum De Dum Dum x4

Release me from this curse I'm in  
Trying to maintain but I'm struggling  
If you can't go-o-o  
I think I'm gonna ah, ah, ah, ah

Put on your pretty lies, you're in the city of wonder  
Aint gon play nice, watch out you might just go under  
Better think twice, your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must falter be wise

Disturbia, it's like the darkness is light  
Disturbia, am I scaring you tonight?  
Disturbia, ain't used to what you like  
Disturbia, disturbia

Bum Bum Be Dum Bum Bum De Dum Dum x4

* * *

SEASON ONE: The First Year of Fear

EPSIODE ONE: Mystery Meat

_Last Time_

_NOBODIES POV_

_Sam and Tucker stared, terrified, as they looked down at their friend. Sam had tears falling down in a waterfall while Tucker had stop breathing. Danny wasn't Danny... His once pitch black hair now blench white. His once black on white clothes now white on black. His sickling pale skin a deep beach tan. An white heavy glow outlined his body. And when he spoke-it echo though the room. But his eyes... his eyes... They were deep glowing neon electric bright green that the glow bounces of his skin a good three inches in a see-through fiery blaze. They had held so much emotion in them and power, it sent chills down anyone's backs._

_His eyes open once again... "Danny?"_

* * *

DANNY"S POVE

I remember pain and green light... People screaming... A voice... My eyes felt heavy, my throat burn as if I had been screaming for years, warm air flow over my body.

My eyes cracked open slowly-oh _so_ slowly that I wanted to force them open but know that wouldn't be good. Blinding lights blocked my vision as for the first time I heard the scared watery voice of two people screaming.

_"Danny! Tucker! I think he moved!"_

_"Danny? Can you hear us?"_

_"His opening his eyes!"_

I saw two people kneeling by me. A girl in black and purple clothes and a boy with a funny hat. Sam and Tucker. As my vision cleared I notice, in shock, that both had tears streaming down their cheeks like cloud droplets. Waterway cracks were all over their cheeks as they stared at me.

"Danny..." Sam asked holding her hands out towards me. "Can you hear me?" I nod as I tried to get up but failed with a groan. Right when I was about to fall back, Sam's arms shot out to grab me, but she miss and I hit the ground with the thud. I flinch thinking it was going to hunt but- surprising- it didn't. It felt as if someone had just pinched me was all.

It should have hurt a whole lot more. The floor was real peal white, iron!

Tucker shirked in horror jumping up in the air, staring at me as if I had just grown three heads.

"Tucker what's wrong-Aw!" I grabbed my throat with wide eyes. My voice... I... I thought it echo for a second there. Sam stared at me in terror... I didn't like it on her beautiful face- wait, beautiful? Sure I always thought she was cute but sense when did I- I shook my head. "Sam...(Echo and shiver)... What happened?"

"You were in the portal..." Tears begin to form in her eyes. "And- and-and it turned on with y-you in-inside it... When you came out we thought you we're d-d-dead..."

I blinked. That can't be right... I feel fine- no I feel _great_! Like I have been winning games, flirting with girls (with them flirting back), and getting everything I ever wanted. I felt amazing.

"Danny..." Tucker said. "There's something else you need to know."

"What?"

Both my best friends looked at each other before grabbing my arms, a little odd, on how hard they hold and dragged me towards a mirror in the basement. They stepped away as I froze staring at 'the copy me'.

The boy who stood in the mirror couldn't be me. This boy had white hair that replaced my black hair. White on black clothes replaced my black on white clothes. My once sickly white-white skin was a perfect modal tan. My eyes- I flinch from them myself- instead of kind soft sapphire blue they were a glowing neon bright green that glowed inches around my eyes. Even my eyebrows where a snow white!

Nothing looked the same- while yeah same style and everything but not the print. My once wimping look was now a strong health dead stone face of a dead soldier. My body was hugged very, _very_ tightly by the suit showing the muscles I gain from self-defense class my mom teach me. I never know they were big; they weren't huge but still noticeable without the baggy clothes. A faded trace of a four pack was seen clearly through the skin-tight black liquid like top.

The tan highlighted my strong heart shaped face and lean but strong neck. Suddenly fast as lightning, symbols in bold colors appeared all over me in bright green, bold white and black and sapphire blue. The symbols were shapes molding together forming words or lines all over my body. And as fast as it came it disappeared... This can't be me.

"Who... Who is that?" I raised my hand and rest it against the mirror the boy in the mirror did the same. Only now did I notice I felt cold- like ice cold but yet warmer... I didn't feel my self-breathing- I was breathing, in and out but nothing was coming in or out. When I blinked my eyes they felt dyed. My eyes been dyed in a staring contest (which I won) and it felt odd when I blinked. I wiggled my fingers and felt them flex to far back and forward. Sure I been flexible at times but with this- I stared at my finger as I bend it back till it about to touch the skin on the back of my hand- is pushing it.

The faint glow that arched off my body made me froze after everything. My eyes scanned over it. It seems to be floating around my body and moving around like a small line of fire ablaze. Flicks flow off here and there dancing across the air.

"That's you..." I turn around to see my friends staring at me like a stranger-okay. That may be true. "Danny... I think your dead." Sam said close to tears.

My eyes widen as I pushed away from the mirror. "What-no! I'm human! I can't be dead!" I turn towards them. "Maybe... Maybe your wrong."

"Danny." Tucker said. "She's right. When she went to help you up you just _went through _her arms. You aren't breathing. You're cold to the touch. And... You're glowing."

I shook my head. _No, no, no, no, no! It's not true! This is just a dream! This can't be real!_

I closed my eyes tightly and started whispering to myself chocking back salty tears. "_No. _I'm Danny Fenton. Normal teenage boy from Amity Park. Son of Maddie and Jack Fenton. Younger brother of Jazz Fenton." Suddenly I felt a warming touch that felt homing, like my family was having a party for the holidays. And everyone was happy, having a great time, laughing together. "I am not a ghost. I am not dead. I'm a living kid that goes to Casper High with my two best friends Sam Manson and Tucker Foley." The feeling covered my body and was moving from my waist to both ends.

Gasps felled the room. "Dan-ny?" I open my eyes and looked at my friends.

"What?"

"How did you..." Sam trailed off guesting towards me.

I turn around and looked at myself and saw the normal Denny Fenton was back... and better than ever...

* * *

Okay maybe not _normal_, I thought as me and my friends sat in front of my dad. We had asked about ghosts over the past mouth and now my dad thinks we're into ghosts. Sam slide her foot over the floor in a message we been making sense the accident- that was a mouth ago. 'How long'

I hold out my hand and jerked it back- not in a fist. 'Don't know.' Tucker and her huffed.

"So Danny..." Dad asked looking at us, before eyeing the portal behind us that now had two doors in bright yellow and black on it. "You and your little friends want to hunt ghosts." Like we don't know how? We learn a long time ago when we were younger or did you forget- like always? I saw my dad looking at me and I gulped.

"Actually, Dad? I...want to be an astronaut." A lie but the truth still. Sam caught on fast and lean back looking board.

"Sorry, Mr. Fenton. I _was_ into ghosts, but they're so mainstream now. They're like cellphones." She elbowed Tucker.

"Oh yeah! Waste these looks and all this charisma hunting _ghosts_? Criminal."

Dad frowns before that smile of his bloomed over his face. "Well, if you do want to hunt ghosts,-" He turned around to the table behind him with laboratory equipment and beakers... And weapons-ghost hunting weapons. My breath caught as I stared at one of the guns in horror. I never understood why but I feared those weapons as if they were the devil himself. I miss whatever my dad said next, my eyes fixed on the weapons... Electric blots... Ghost portal... Part ghost...Oh my.

Suddenly a chill crawled up my spin with nails digging into my skin, my throat turn cold as a long blue mist escaped my mouth with a heavy gasp.

"Not here...Not now..." I whispered as the sound of mental push from metal of a door opening found my ears. "This is _so _not good." Me, Sam and Tucker turns towards the portal to see, two ghosts that look like octopuses escape from the portal. What happened next was a blur. The ghosts grab Sam and Tucker around their mouths and lift them up out of their chairs; all in a blink of an eye- well mine anyway.

Dad started going on about something while I stared at my friends with the ghosts holding above the ground. I had to help and I know that. My dad couldn't do it... Frowning, I know what to do. I jumped at them letting the feeling of want to be someone else takes over. A cold feeling moved up my body as the whole room lit up in bold blue light.

The two ghosts looked shocked at me, seeing me as half of them- wait... EW! Bad image! I raised my fist and hit one in the face knocking him down. After a little of 'fighting' with the octopuses, I grabbed one by its tail like body and threw it across the room towards the portal with a 'thud'. I grabbed Sam and Tucker and toss them to their seats. I then heard my father mention a Fenton Thermos to catch ghosts. I shook my head, most likely doesn't work. I fought the other off.

They both looked defeated and dizzy and flow back into the portal. With a flash of light and the want to be Fenton again I was me. I look towards my dad and jumped back towards everyone. I looked up to see my dad smiling at us. I was panting loudly. Sam and Tucker were shaking like leaves. We stared at my dad like he was crazy. I lean against Tucker who patted my back 'Good one.' I nodded taking in heavy breaths.

"I need to work out more..." I muttered towards them. Sam smiled still shaken up.

"Now!" My dad spoke loudly causing me to wince from the high tone of it. Stupid enhanced hearing. "Who wants to hunt some ghosts?" We looked at him in horror as we started freaking out more. "You kids, look at cha! You're too excited to speak! So I'll just go on speaking. I was born many years ago in a log cabin in the woods. Don't exactly remember where, but I do remember I wanted a pony." Sam and Tucker smiled weakling at me as I started blushing. Why me? I know Sam and Tucker my _whole_ life sense kindergarten, of cause they know this story. They partially live here! They're here more than they are at their houses.

"Never got the pony. As a matter of fact we had to eat horsemeat during the war. Had a problem with that." Really? I live in a house full of crazy people…

* * *

I stood in front of my mirror looking at myself. Every day at sunrise and sunset- the second a ray of sun hits the town- I awake. I mean it happens with some people and everything but I know this wasn't normal. The part where I glowed with markings all over me was what got to me. So far they shift from something to the other. All in deadly red, kind blue, and bold black and white. They ran all over my body swirling together. Maybe if I-

"Danny!" My sister screamed from down the stairs. "Time to get ready for school!" Frowning, I pulled on my clothes like always and ran down the stairs. My mom was working on a new invention; I froze and stared at it before shaking my head. I saw Jazz had pull out some cereal for me as she was reading her book. Smiling sleepily I slumbered down in the chair and started eating. Wait- is she really reading 'Surviving Adolescence through Therapy'? What a nerd... But I can't help but love her.

Maybe I should ask Jazz about helping with studding I mean, I'm smart but I can't seem to seat still or forces lately. Thanks to these stupid powers! Jazz would be a huge help, yeah I'll- wait no! She'll just laugh at me like everyone else does- Suddenly my hand felt weightless and numb. Thud. I took a bite of my cereal only to go wide eyed when I saw that I had turn my hand intangible – once again - and that my spooned had fallen through. I hide it before anyone could take notice- not that anyone but Jazz would have found out and she was to into her book.

"Okay," Mom said. I looked up to see she was done. "Two more days, and it's done!" Mom... you really shouldn't have said that...

Dad jumped away from his food and was by her in a heart bite. I bit my lip hoping it'll both work and fail. "What did you say?" He took it from her. "It's _done_? The Fenton Finder is done!" I try not to cover my ears from his high pitch tone- I know it didn't bother anyone but me sense it sound like someone spoke loudly to them but to me? It sound as if someone had just screamed into my ear. "This baby uses satellites to lead you right to the ghosts."

My eyes widen- oh why me! Come on! "It uses _what_ to track _what_?" I did flinch when my voice creaked. Suddenly it beeped and spoke something to my parents that I caught.

'Welcome to the Fenton Finder...A ghost is near. Walk forward..." I walked away from the invention as my parents moved closer towards me; it beeped loudly as they closed in on me. I felt something hit my back- the wall. Shoot! I looked up at them with wide eyes as my dad stared at me in confusion. I had to hide my arm behind my back praying they didn't see it.

'Ghost located. Thank you for using the Fenton Finder.' I smiled at them.

"_What_? That can't be right." Mom said looking at the Fenton Finder and not me.

Smiling a little more I lean against the wall a little and signed in relief. Great know I don't have to be worried about- wait! My whole body turns intangible. Gasping I pulled my emotions together, trying to hide the bad ones- fear, pain, nervous, and worries... Breathe in and out... A warm feeling felled me and I know I was solid again. Huffing, I thought, maybe it's time I do tell them... Here it goes.

"Actually... I need to tell you guys something-" Slammed! I flinched from the sound. Looking around I saw Jazz had closed her book and stood up.

"That's not all you need, Danny. You need _guidance_. And parents who can provide it." She pushed mom and dad away from me gently but formally.

Mom signed used to this. But for some reason I feel like it goes deep then my parents. Staring at Jazz I heard mom speak. "Sweetie, I know what we do doesn't make sense sometimes, but you're only-" Oh no, please tell me she did not just say that.

"Sixteen. Biologically!" Get away, Fenton. Get away! I slowly ease back. "Psychologically, I'm an adult! And I will not allow your insane obsession with ghosts-" A solid body hand took my arm and the next thing I know I was being hold close to Jazz. "-to pollute the mind of this impressionable little child!" I looked at Jazz with wide eyes. Okay... this is going too far. "Come, you abused, unwanted wretch. I'll drive you to school."

She glares at our parents before walking off, her arms still around me. Not too far behind I heard my parents.

Mom sounded puzzled. "Huh. That's weird. Jasmine _never_ offers to drive Danny to school."

"That can only mean one thing. That's not our daughter, that's a ghost." Dad said. Oh now I feel bad for Jazz. Through, smiling I thought, this could be used for blackmail. "Danny, no, it's a trap!"

* * *

I stood in front of Casper High- the only high school in Amity Park- so it was packed. **(AN: DIFFERENT) **Casper High was a four store tall light red and white brink school with two smaller buildings on the side of it. Huge football field and more. Me and my friends were then walking down the halls as the bell ringed. Like always the halls were crowed from wall to wall. Kids were seating on the stairs reading or finishing last minute homework. Others were make-out with each other- is that Mansion and Jack kissing? Finally those two guys got together! Anyway Sam, Tucker, and I started heading up the stairs. In our usual order. Sam on the right, me in the middle, and Tucker on the left. It's been hat way sense kindergarten.

Signing I started speaking to the other members of our trio. "I think I should tell my mom and dad." Sam clicking sounds of the mental soles from her combat boots stated pounding harder to the ground.

"Why? Parents don't listen." Tucker and I turns to her as we stop midway up the stairs. "Even worse, they don't understand!" Anger flashed in her eyes as she shouted out. "WHY CAN'T THEY ACCEPT ME FOR WHO I AM!?" Me and Tucker, though we're use to this so we both signed as we swing our arms over she shoulders.

"Sam, I know you have problems with your parents... Maybe you could _try _to actually talk them before you paint the pink dress black and make a comment on darkness and started talking them down?" Tucker said as I laughed.

"And Sammy... I was talking about my powers, my problems? Did you get in another fight with your parents today?"

Sam covered her mouth and flushed a little. Barely noticeable unless you know her your whole life. "Oh, _right_. Me too." Tucker laughed at her as I smiled.

" I mean... It's been a month since the accident and I still have barely any control!" I through my hands in the air letting my arm slip from Sam's shoulders, glaring at everything and anything then slowly let my eyes closed my eyes with a signed. "If somebody catches me, I go from geek to _freak_ around here!"

"Kind of like what you're doing right now?" Tucker asked. Wait- WHAT! I look down at my legs and gasp.

I suddenly realize my lower half became intangible causing me to sink. With a yelp I felt Sam and Tucker help me out. My feet and lower half return to normal. With a small scream I stomped up the stairs. Control, control...

"Gah, come on! If my parents can _invent_ something that _accidentally_ made me _half-ghost_, why can't he _invent_ something that turns me back to _normal_?" I signed as we came close to machine. Signing again I put my head in my hands. A cold feeling took over and the sounds of something moving cause me to put my hands down.

"Danny," Sam said smiling at me holding her hand out to stop from moving. "Your powers make you unique. Unique is _good_!" She suddenly smiled a non-gothic smiled. "That's why I'm an Ultra Recycle-vegetarian."

"We know Sam..." Tucker said. "You don't eat anything with a face on it." He waved his hands around. "Ah, who cares about that stuff. Danny, two words and you know them by heart: meat connoisseur." Tucker sniffed the air with his heighten smell. He had been able to do this sense last year. Sam sticks her tongue out as I smirked. "Last night, Sloppy Joes."

"Impressive. But what else?"

Sniff.

"Extra BB and Q on the side."

"NICE!"

"Meat heightens the senses, and you both know my all-meat streak is _fourteen_ years strong." He pumped his fist in the air as Sam smirked. Oh no... What did she do?

"...And it's about to end." She smiled again. "The school board finally agreed to try a new cafeteria menu. I wore them down." More like threaten them... I smiled at her.

"Really?" I asked impressed by this. "That's great, Sam." God... why did my best friends have to be so... different?

"Wait..." I look at Tucker's face to see he had frozen in horror. Oh come on Sam. Not again. "What did you do, Sam?" Oh and did we find out.

At lunch... Sure enough, Sam has made the school board change the menu; a big banner states that this week is "Ultra Recycle-vegetarian" week. This is so not good. I know I was going to have to pick sides real soon.

The lunch lady places what seems to be grass on bread on my plate.

"What is this? Grass on a bun?" I joked trying to lighten the mood.

Sam seems happy with the changes, Tucker however...

"YOU HAVE JUST KILLED MY LOVE!?" I bit my lip looking at Sam who smiled. I wouldn't have a hard time sense I can eat _almost_ anything sense I don't need as much food anymore but Tucker...

"Tucker, it's time for a change. Plus it's not really that bad." We went in sat in the middle of the cafeteria.

"Tuck," I ask walking past the fruit stand. "Can you pass me an apple?" Nodding he grabbed one and under threw it towards me. I caught it. "Thanks."

As we sat down, we went through I usual routine. Sam had asked for my water- I give it to her. Tucker asked for Sam's milk- he got that. I asked Tucker for his pear- he gives me it. We were passing around our food that we didn't want to the other. After a good three minutes we were done.

I have some of the "grass on a bun" on my spoon, I was debating whether to eat it or not... I never eat full blown... dirt.

"Sigh. Don't you think this is a _little_ extreme, Sam?" But Sam seemed pleased when Mr. Lancer put a hand on her shoulder. I glared at the men. He hated me with a passion like everyone but my friends and family.

"Ah, Miss Manson. The school board wanted me to personally thank you for ushering in this welcome experiment to our cafeteria." Raising an eyebrow I ignored him like everything else with the world that hates my guts. I jumped when Tucker looked everywhere sniffing like a gray hound.

"Meat. Near." Tucker looks up at Mr. Lancer and sniffs the air around him. Tucker glares at him while he backs away. Oh this will be good. I lean back and watch with a smile. Please put on a show for everyone to see and laugh about for days...

"No, no. The rumors about the new all-steak buffet in the teacher's lounge are completely untrue." He smiled at Sam, as I made faces behind him. Sam bit her lip with a smile. "Thanks again." Mr. Lance then leaves without another word.

We then turn towards Tucker who was shooting daggers at Mr. Lancer's hairless head. "Yeah, thanks again for making us eat _garbage_, Samantha."

"It's not garbage. It's recyclable organic matter." I bit my lip from saying anything.

"It's garbage." Tucker said and I thought it. Suddenly chills ran up my spin, nails digging in my back and very long blue mist was pushed out of my throat with a gasp, escapes his mouth.

"Uh, guys? I've got a problem." And like that it was more. A handful of mud suddenly lands on my head. "UGH!"

"FEN-TON!" On men... remember control is the key, Danny. I breathe in

"Make that, two problems." I said with a small glare.

The star-coater back, Dash Baxter a blonde dark nave blue eyed jock, stormed over to us, with a plate of what seems to be mud in his hands.

"I ordered three mud-pies. Do you know what they gave me? Three _mud_-pies. With _MUD_! FROM THE _GROUND_! All because of _your_ girlfriend!"

Wait what. Huh. I seem to think that a lot.

"She's/I'm not my/his _girlfriend_!" Sam and I yelled at him. Wrong move Fenton.

Dash grabbed me by my shirt and lifts me a few inches off the ground. My eyes narrow until they were glowing green a little.

"These are the best years of my life!" He screamed in my face shaking me in the air. Control. Control. _Control_. "After high school, it's all downhill for me! How am I supposed to enjoy my glory days eating _mud_!?"

The amazing thing was I wasn't scared or anything nor where Sam or Tucker- who were crowed by people. They seemed board and I just stared at the jock in irritated.

"Actually," I said "its top-soil." Sam eyes lit up and she smiled at me. I felt my stomach do flips.

The jock tosses me at the table with a heavy thud but it didn't hurt.

"WHATEVER FREAK!" Dash walks over and shoves the plate of mud in my face. "Eat it. _All_ of it."

I was about to go through with eating the top-soil, but the blue mist escapes my mouth again and I shivered as it felt stronger. I look around feeling the need to get everyone out of here for some strange reason.

"Uh...uh..." I glance down at the plate before me and an idea form. I pick it up, preparing to toss it. "GARBAGE FIGHT!" I toss the plate and hits Dash in the face. YES! The other teenagers begin throwing the food as well and chaos ensues. Wow... that went better than I thought it would.

Sam peeks out from behind a table, as me and Tucker got on our hands and knees.

"It's not _garbage_! It's-" I suddenly grab Sam and pulled her back down towards the floor. She looked at me as I give her a warning shot with my glowing green eyes. She huffed.

The trio (us) begins crawling away from the cafeteria and the other teens.

While crawling, I turn and look behind me. Dash seems angry while the garbage fight continues behind him. I smirked at him and he saw.

"You're going to pay for this, Fenton!" The jock is hit on the head again (twice) with mud.

"Oh, _great_. I'm still his favorite." And for some reason I was smiling sense it was funny for some odd reason.

We manage to crawl out the cafeteria door and Tucker and I peeked our heads around and see some Lunch lady Ghost. She had light green skin, purple lips, red small eyes, white hair. She wore yellow gloves, hair net and black flats with socks. Pink dress and white apron.

"Hah." Tucker said with a small smile. "Shouldn't be so bad," I rolled my eyes at him as Sam looked in over us with her head right above mine. The Lunch lady Ghost was holding a salad in her hands. Why is she looking at it like's its poison? "She looks a little like my grandmother. Odd."

Me and Tucker got up and walked into the room with Sam behind us wiring something down on a notepad.

"Shouldn't she be haunting a bingo hall?" I asked without emotion in my voice.

I nodded towards Sam to close the door. The ghost turns around at the sound; she didn't seem to posting any kind of threat.

"Hello, children," She floats over towards us pleading a little. "Can you help me? Today's lunch is meatloaf, but I don't see the meatloaf." She looked at us before asking politely and a little formally. "Did someone change the menu?"

"Yeah," Tucker said pointing to Sam who waved her small hand "She did." Sam smiled at the ghost while I felt as if something was going too happened.

The lunch lady seems to have a split personality and becomes EXTREMELY angry. Green flames surround her. "YOU CHANGED THE MENU!?"

We gasp and backed away in shock and fright. I felt something building inside of me. A glass not too far shattered but no one but I seem to notice. How did… Never mind.

"THE MENU HAS BEEN THE SAME FOR _FIFTY YEARS_" She yells as the green flames surround her and appear circling above her head. I glared at her.

"Get behind me!" Sam and Tucker jump behind me. But I frown at what Sam said next even though I know it was a joke.

"Wow. I feel safe."

"I'm going ghost!"

I cross my arms over my chest and jerked them back. A bright blue aura surrounded me making my blind for only seconds. The aura splits into two flaming rings that travel vertically across my body. As the rings pass, my clothes changes drastically into the black and white outfit from the mouth before. My hair becomes belch snow white and my eyes become deadly glowing neon green as well. I became my ghost half.

After transforming, I leaped into the air. I flow up to some height of the ghost. I bit my lip. "I command you to...go away!" I glared, pointing at her. She did nothing so I thought of be nice. "Please?"

The Lunch Lady Ghost's hand begins to glow and many piles of dishes surrounding a sink begin to get an eerie glow.

The dishes suddenly float around and start flying.

I flinch and manage to make my body become intangible- even though I used a lot of energy for it- causing the dishes to pass right through me before hitting the wall behind me. Shattered glass flow everywhere. I gasp as one cut through my thigh. I'll deal with it later. My eyes widen when I saw some plates and glasses head straight towards Sam. I immediately flow to help her, and begin catching the dishes with my arms, the dishes neatly stacking up. Nice Fenton.

The Lunch lady Ghost used her ghost powers on even more dishes. This time at Tucker. I flow to help him and catch the dishes neatly again, as well as catching a few in my mouth. Tucker stops wincing after realizing I stopped the dishes and stared at me in shock before a laughing like smile spread across his face. OH SHUT UP. I flow off to put the dishes back on the counter.

I remove the remaining plates from my mouth and stares at my new reflection in the plate. "Well, if this superhero thing doesn't work out I could have an exciting career as a busboy." I joked to myself. While looking at my reflection in the plates, I took notices the stoves behind me begin to move around. I frown. What in the world...

"I control lunch! Lunch is sacred!" I turn around to see a very pissed off ghost. "Lunch has _rules_!"

The ghost's expression suddenly changes back to being calm. "Anybody want cake?" Both Sam and Tucker nod while I slapped my forehead. Really? She's attacking us and they say yes?

"_Too bad_! Children who change _my_ menu do not get dessert!"

The Lunchlady Ghost suddenly phases up out through the ceiling while the three stoves begin to shot green flames coming out of them.

The green flames fire out of the ovens towards Sam and Tucker who dodge out of the way. Some came towards me but I dodge a blast of flames as well.

The three flaming stoves flow towards Tucker and Sam. NO! Next thing I know I was behind them. An idea came up in my head and I mentally smiled. I grab their shoulders and image them safely away from the flames as if they went through them. I felt my body chill down from the energy and manage to make the entire group intangible.

I continue holding on to the two and quickly flow us through the wall and out of the kitchen.

I return us to normal again once we were through and found out we landed in the hallway. We look behind us in shock.

I jumped up into the air smiling and almost jumping on my toes. "It _worked_!"

Sam got up and threw her arms in the air. "This is the fucking-"

"Sam!" I yelled. For some reason I always found that language to be disturbing.

"- thanks I get for thinking like an _individual_?" I frown and so did Tucker. We all know what it was like to be different in more ways than one. The worst part is when you show it and get beat down like your mothering but trash.

Suddenly the ground shook causing us all to fall to the floor. The room darkens a little. A loud crashing sound of something screaming, like Black Canary from DC shows echo through the halls. The walls shook violently and the lights shatter above us. We screamed as glass shedders fall pass us. Electricity sparks flow everywhere before they went out.

I bit my lip looking at Sam and Tucker who were coving their heads looking around. Suddenly lockers open and school supplies begin shooting out like bullets. I threw my self over my friends as millions of books, pencils, papers, and scissors flow right past us. Some cut into our skin causing blood to spill onto the floor. We screamed again as more flow past.

Suddenly they all started flying towards the end of the hallway towards- the lunch lady ghost. She stared at us without emotions. Wait- was that why ghosts were emotionless? To control their powers? My thoughts were broken when Tucker jumped up sniffing the air.

"Steal...! Rib eye...! Pothouse...! Medium-rare...!" What is he- Now that- is just wrong? The meat- all stinking and sliming with souse and liquids- where attaching themselves to her body until she is completely covered from head to toe with meat and only her red eyes showing through the shadow of a meat mask.

"Oh nasty!" Sam whispered.

"Where did all that come from...?" I asked looking at Tucker. He was glaring at nothing.

"_Lancer_!"

The meat cover ghost started walking towards us as the meat molding together causing a burning scent of flesh to fell the halls. I turn green holding down my breakfast. Sam covered her mouth as she morn. Tucker... He looked like he was heaven by it. Dude...

"Prepare to learn why _meat_ is the most powerful of the five food groups!" The ghost howled. The ghost suddenly loses her rage and goes back to "innocent lunchlady mode" and holds up a cookie. "Cookie?"

Sam seemed worried and looked at me in question, I slice a hand across my neck and she looks at the ghost and shakes her head 'no'.

The ghost seems a surprised she was turned down for a split second before reverting back to "evil lunchlady mode". Hey- mode- mold! Hey! God I need new jokes...

The ghost raises her fist into hit Sam. "Then _perish_!" I don't think so! Get away from my love ones, freak! I slide backwards towards Sam to protect her. I heard Sam take in intake of breath in shock.

"_Forget it_!" I shouted with my echoic voice. "The only thing that has an expiration date here is _you_!" I screamed pointing at her. The ghost glared at me and my anger became more. Suddenly my hand started glowing blue and sparks begin shooting from it. What the-? The sparks travel from my hand to my body and my clothes, hair, and eyes revert to their usual matter.

I give a weak lough. "I didn't mean to do that." I look up hearing a scream and I was knocking away from a very meaty fist slamming into Tucker and then because of my new weight from being in human mode we slammed into the locker with a thud. My head it the back with a sickly crack and something ice cold and thick start moving down the base of my neck.

Great now I'm bleeding blood and Ecto-energy. I looked up in a daze and watched in a blur as the ghost picked Sam up and flow down the hallway taking Sam with her.

"We got stop-stop her." I morn holding my chest. Something felt off... Is my bone suppose feel that way. Great! I morn letting my head hit the lockers. I either broke or cracked a rip. My eyes widen. Tucker!

He seemed fine maybe a little busied up. He looked at me with wide eyes. "_Come on, _men! Change back! Change back! We got to go!"

The sound of hurrying footsteps made their way towards my ears and before I could blink someone had us both my our collars.

Someone with heavy pounds and thick steed hands had us- Lancer...

"You _two _aren't going _anywhere._" He picked us up from the ground till our feet couldn't touch the floor. Curse my ability to weigh nothing... Suddenly Dash's face was glaring at mine with a smudged smiled.

"Told ya you'd pay _Fenton_!" This cannot be happening... Tucker and I were dragged down towards Mr. Lancers office looking at each other in fear.

Tucker fist his right hand then made a V and finally jerked his head where Sam was taken. 'What You, Sam.' I frown... Did he mean what I'm going to do for Sam?

I shrugged then winced when it pulled on the skin around the rip.

Soon we found ourselves in Lancer's office- a dull pink ton room. Dash was standing by the door trying not to laugh while Mr. Lancer was going through files.

He pulls one out and I but my lip as I move in my seat- stupid ADHD.

"Tucker Foley. Chronic tardiness, talking in class, repeated loitering by the girl's locker room." I turn to look at Tucker who smirked at me and wiggled his eye brows. I shoved his shoulder with a sly smile. "Repeatedly back talk all his teachers at least twice, and hacking school computers." I bit my lip that was really my fault.

"Daniel 'Danny' Fenton. Righty-seven dropped beakers in the last month, banned for life from handling all fragile school property, repeatedly missing class to go to the bathroom, but no severe mischief before today."

Mr. Lancer smiled at us and I calmed down a little. Maybe he'll go easy on us. "So...gentlemen, tell me:" H put the file down calmly before he shots out towards us turning red. "WHY DID THE TWO OF YOU, _CONSPIRE_ TO DESTROY THE SCHOOL CAFETERIA!?" He shouted in our faces. God... Ever heard of breath mints.

Frowning I started to tell my side of the story. "Dash started it! He threw-"

"Four touchdown passes in the last game is thereby exempt from scorn." Mr. Lancer said. I glared at Dash with my ghostly glowing green eyes.

He looked proud at this achievement.

"You two, however, are not. I'll map out your punishment when I return." Mr. Lancer got up. "Mr. Baxter. Watch the door."

Lancer leaves down the hallway as Dash smirks before closing the door. Oh go jump in the pits of- I mentally slapped my self. No cursing! I stood from my seat and kicked it back with enough force to knock it five feet away from me.

"We gotta find Sam before she gets hurt!"

"For some reason, I feel like _I_ got her kidnapped." Tucker said leaning back against his seat.

I glared at him. "Are you kidding me? Maybe because you told the ghost she changed the _menu_, how about that?" Note the sarcastically people.

Tucker suddenly sniffs the air and jumps from his seat.

"That steak is still in the building. 200 yards, tops." He said smiling.

I glance over at a wall of TVs showing the different security camera views- maybe we could use this for different times, I'll ask Tucker on that. The first view is of what seems to be a storage area with some boxes of meat. The second view is of an exit from the school- we could use that. The next view is of an exit from a storage area that has boxes of meat, and the final view is only of a bunch of boxes with meat in them. A trail of juice from the meat leads off the screen. Bingo.

"Hey T-Men, check it out. _Meat_-trail." I looked back at him to see him walking to the middle of the room.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"You beat!" I transform into my ghost self and grabbed his arm and turn us both intangible. We both fall through the floor without another word.

Danny backs away from the cameras and transforms into his ghost self. As Tucker walks into the shot, Danny grabs his arm and turns us both intangible and we both went through the floor just as I heard the door knob turn. We fall through the floor about ten feet from the stogie food room. Tucker opens the door and smiled walking in like it's a dream come true.

"Sweet mother of _mutton_!" He gasps loudly throwing himself to a wall of boxed meats and rubbed the sides smiling and signing dreaming. "I'd dreamed of it but...I never thought I'd live to see it!" I laughed with a little whizzed. Walking up to I lean against the wall smiling as he closed his eyes.

"How is it that _I_-ha-ha-Whizz- have the ghost powers and _you're_ the weird kid?" I laughed putting a hand on my head when both heard someone laughing. Our eyes widen as we stumbled over to the corner of the wall of boxed meats. I bend over moving too fast and hold my chest before pushing it away. I saw the lunch lady ghost

"My dear child." My eyes widen more before they were taken over by a glow seeing Sam trapped underneath a large pile of meat with the ghost talking to her. "Meat is good for kids! It helps them grow and makes them smile! Why won't you eat it?" I flinch when the ghost offer a chicken leg, to Sam who glared up at her.

"We don't need meat. That's _fact_!" I smiled when Sam somewhat nicely decline it then threaten her.

The Lunchlady Ghost suddenly reverts back to her evil lunchlady mode. "_SILENCE_! You need discipline! Manners! _Respect_!"

I looked down at Tucker who nodded at me.

" Ya know where that comes from? _MEAT_!" suddenly the Lunchlady Ghost reverts back again. "Chicken? Or fish?"

I pulled Tucker back and told him a summary of the plan. "I'll take care of the ghost. You just find a way to get Sam out of that pile of _meat_!" I shivered. Meat and more meat and more meat. I might just go ultra-recycle-vegetarian with Sam if this scars me...

Tucker smiled and rubbed his hands together pulling out knife and fork. " Waaaay ahead of you, _Boss_." He joked but I stared at him. Shaking my head I flow off and prepared to punch the ghost. The Lunchlady Ghost turns around, surprising me, but notices me too late.

The Lunchlady Ghost was sent flying and crashing into a nearby wall before collapsing to the ground. Score one for Me, Zero for LunchLady! I suddenly lands in front of her crouching ready to fight. Take your best shot...

I heard the others in the distance.

"I'll have you free in no time, Sam!"

"You _gotta_ be kidding me."

Mentally shouting at them to shut up, I jumped up and did three somersaults in the air before preparing to kick the ghost.

Unfortunately, the Lunchlady Ghost caught my foot in her hand right before I hit her.

Still holding my foot, the Lunchlady Ghost dangles me upside-down.

"Don't you see!? This is why you need meat! You're skin and bones!" She tosses me to the side.

As I am sent flying through the air I makes myself intangible, bumping the floor a little and going halfway through a nearby wall before falling to the ground, my waist up on one side of the wall and the rest on the other side.

CRACK!

I give a small cry as I felt my rip give in. My hand shot to it. Noises made me look up and I saw hundreds of shish kebobs were being shot at me. I gasp letting my body split into two and stretch my middle area and the meat passed through the stretched intangible area that I created. I smiled, I didn't think it'll work, but it faded as I look back up.

"Oh come..."

With a yell the lunch lady ghost summon meat from the boxes, shooting into the air. I watch the meat was picked up and was summon towards her. I watch not sure what to do. Suddenly Sam and Tucker were running towards me, they froze just like me seeing what was happening.

The Lunchlady Ghost looking very evil as the meat soars all around her before attaching to her forming the huge meat monster she was earlier. She fires meat at me, which upon hitting me reverts back to being her fist and captures me in her grasp. I staggered to get out and heard Tucker screamed out.

"Help's on the way, buddy!"

The Lunchlady Ghost suddenly sends me flying. I screamed as this is happening, turning myself intangible causing me to pass through a wall into an closet. I hit the wall with a thud and groan. What is it with me and walls?

I heard something screaming really loudly followed by some smaller screams. I got up and gasp putting a hand over my chest. Dang... Sucking a breath in I try not to think about it. I peeked my head through the wall with a winced and phased myself through.

The sound of mental boots behind me, causing me to turn around to see Sam and Tucker screaming as they passed me. What the... I shot after them. Looking behind me my eyes widen seeing the ghost and I went faster

The Lunchlady Ghost made a fist with her hands and prepares to slam down on Sam and Tucker, but I quickly flow down and grabbed the still running Sam and Tucker in my arms before turning all of us intangible and flying through a wall. Once through we were flying above the ground. My eyes begin to drop a little as we came closer to the ground.

"Are you okay, Danny?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah." Sam said as my head started doing double takes. "Fighting meat monsters, flying through walls… you _got _to be exhausted."

"What?" I asked. "I am not! I'm just…." Then darkness took over…

* * *

NOONE POV

Suddenly the ground came faster towards them. Sam and Tucker covered the faces as they hit it with a thud. They skin the hard ground until they came to a stop. By then, they skin had broken in many places.

Tucker had a cut up knee, hip, and elbows. Sam had a cut up knees, elbows, and hands. Danny was the same with some cuts on his arms, legs, and face.

Both Sam and Tucker crawled around him whipping a little. Looking at her hands, Sam whipped a piece of her shirt off and tired it around her open skin.

Danny signs in his sleep, causing both of them to look at him then each other.

"Um…" Sam begins.

"What now?" Tucker asked.

FENTON WORKS

Jazz signed as she walked down the sidewalk towards her house. Her four books and hand bag press against her chest tightly. For the last couple of weeks she had been worried about Danny. He had been acting different. Always secretive and suddenly acting like that little boy everyone picked on- not that's any different than now.

He seems distance and doesn't talk to her as much. He may not know but she notices how he limps home and has some cut on him. First she thought it was bullies but the more it happened and how he acts. It didn't point to it. Jazz know he wasn't going to talk to someone about this, so she know she had to find out before he gets himself hurt.

Huffing, Jazz remembers something from a few nights ago. She was walking past her brother room when she heard wimping. When she checked on him, he was talking in his sleep.

'No'

'Get back.'

'Not safe'

'Sam! Tucker!'

It frighten her. She looked up to see her house. With a sign with disgust, she opens the door and froze.

It was silence. No noise. No 'welcome home' or something on ghosts. It wasn't normal. The tense of the room was so heavy it burned her throat.

She breathed in and out. "M-Mom… Dad?" She walked in closing the door slowly behind her. "Anyone home?" Something crashed from the kitchen. "Mom! Dad!" Jazz started running into the room when suddenly the room was filled with thick white smoke. Jazz coughed as she heard voices.

"Now Maddie! Hit her! I'm moving in!" Suddenly something grabbed her. She shrieked as something else her. "Get my back!"

Screaming Jazz waved the smoke away from her to see her parents on the ground holding her legs and a new invention of a vacuum cleaner which was pulling on her hair. Glaring at her parents she kicked their hands away. She picked up her books and bag. With her head up and tall she spoke. "This is _all _going in the memoir!" with that she stomped up stairs.

Her parents watched her and Maddie bit her lip- a habit her son inherited. Suddenly the front door flow open by a black combat boot that they know all towel. Tucker and Sam where holding Danny with his arms around his shoulders. The two froze seeing the 'adults' of the house.

Tucker glared at Sam. "I thought you said they'll be out." He hissed under his breath.

"They're usual are." She whispered back. "Do something."

Freaking out Tucker's eyes darted back and forth. "Why hello, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton! What a slow school day! Poor Danny nodded off in PE, so sad." They started heading up the stairs smiling. "We figured we'd just carry him all the way home and tuck him into bed without any parental interaction whatsoever."

"Don't get up! We know where to go. Bye!" They walked up the two flits if stairs. As she did before, Sam uses her boots to kick open Danny's door.

After struggling to regain her steps she and Tucker walked over to the bed and laid Danny down on one of the bean bangs. As they sat down they head him groan in pain.

Gasping Tucker checked him while Sam jumped off the bed and started digging through Danny's over flowing closet. She pulled out from under some old clothes and books and notebooks a huge heavy first aid kit.

"Left rip," Tucker said touching and pressing into Danny's chest. "Bottom. Right wrist- broken." He checked other places. "I think his shoulder is bruised… That's it. Everything else already healed."

Nodding Sam put the kit on the floor and opens it up. "His shirt. Off. Now."

Tucker froze before smirking at her. "You just want to see him without his shirt on. Don't ya, Sammy…" Sam flushed staring at him.

"Tucker…"

"Okay! Okay!" He took Danny's shirt off to reveal a neatly bruised shoulder and neck. But that's not what stopped them. What stops them was Danny's developing chest.

It wasn't a trace of a four pack anymore after all the training Sam had put them all in. It had grown into a light six pack and his biceps had developed into their real form. Light tine bruises shaped over his body coving him. His arms were developed from karate with Sam over the years and bulling. Some of the scars from bulling covered his stone dead chest.

After the accidental Danny's skin had become a stone like substance and was below human tempter cold. His skin give off this power invisible glow that starts 'No-matter-how-bad-you-think-you-are-I'm-worse', that could send the worse villains into hiding. Bandages were warped tightly around his elbow, and one around his forearm.

Signing, Sam got to work with Tucker's help. None of the two followers of the trio said anything, as they fall into a rhythm. Grab, hold, warp, tighten, redo, and lay down. Gab, hold, warp, tighten, redo, and lay down. After they were done they decide to get onto their homework and let Danny rest.

Biting his lip, Tucker glanced at his question when he heard a groan beside him. In a deep bundle of light blue blankets, hold together as if surrounding a child, was Danny, waking up two hours later.

Suddenly he shot up out of the blanket. "Who!? What!? When!? Where!? Why!? How!?"

Sam, who had been seating on his desk with her knees cross on all the papers and pencils, looked up with relieved eyes. "Danny!" She jumped off and ran towards the other side of the room where Tucker had already push Danny back down.

"Hold it dude." Tucker said as Danny looked around to see he was in his room. "You passed out after you turn us intangible."

"We too you home…" Sam added seeing a spark in Tucker's eyes, knowing he was about to say something stupid to freak Danny out.

"You been asleep for a _whole week_!" Tucker said with wide eyes.

Eyes wide, Danny jumped from the bean bag and shot onto the floor. "_A week!?" _His foot got caught in one of his random blankets all over the room and fall, face-first, to the floor with a thud. Sam and Tucker chuckled at their only other friend.

"No." Sam laughed. "Tucker's just massing with you."

"It's only been maybe an hour or two." Tucker said smiling at Danny who glared up at him. With a sign, Danny drops his head and look at the full length mirror in his room.

The only reason he had gotten it was because of Sam. For any holiday, she'll dress everyone up and make them stand in front of the mirror to see their self. He was totally fine with it. It didn't really bother him that much.

As he looked at a flash took over his body. Sam and Tucker didn't seem to notice. The symbols and shapes appeared on his body in the bold colors. White and black and green and blue. Just like his hair and eyes. As sudden as they appeared they disappeared.

Rolling over, Danny placed his hands by his head and feet flat tot eh floor and pushed himself up in a backbend. Second, he kicked his feet in the air and holds them straight up in a perfect arched with his bent back. Third, he set them down behind him, where his back was, with his hands still on the ground. He landed in a crouched.

"That's not funny, Tuckerino" Danny hissed out like the sprit he truly was. Tucker smirked at him.

Nodding, Sam turned on Tucker. "Danny's right, _Tucker_. Because of your _carelessness, _you almost got him killed. Again!" She threw her hands in the air. "This is the fourth time this week. How much of an idiot can you be!?"

Danny frown knowing where this was going, but stood out of it.

"_Me!? I _almost got him killed?" Tucker yelled jumping from the ground, glaring at Sam with new courage he got over the last two years. "Oh yeah…" He said rolling his eyes. "Because I'm the one who had wanted to be _unique!_ It's your fault for changing the menu. That's the only reason why it happened! _You_ just _had_ to take the meat away, didn't you?"

Sam, glaring at him, crossed her arms and turns her back on him. Something that should never be done in the trio- it's a sign of 'war'. Tucker's eyes narrow, while Danny's eyes widen.

"Not the 'war of the back' sign…." **(1)** He groans as he dropped his head into his hand. Shaking his head he looks up when he heard his door open. He was shock to see it was Tucker- red in the face- glaring at Sam.

"And I'm gonna get it back!" He ran out the door before anyone could stop him. Sam's eyes widen in shock and then narrowed out.

She ran to the door and yelled out towards him. "You want to that menu back!? YOU'RE GONNA HAVE TO GO THROUGH _ME_ TO DO IT!" With that she griped Danny's door knobbed and slammed the door closed with an enough force to shake the whole house.

Shaking his head, Danny flopped down on of the bean bags with his back facing the celling. "Okay… Sam and Tucker. Fighting. 'War of Back.' Not good." Rolling his eyes, he huffed. "It's Sam and Tucker! They're will be back to normal tomorrow and picking at each other like nothing happened…" With that he climbed on top of the half bunk bed and fall sleep.

He forgot all about the first aid kit and slight bloody bandages that laid on the floor and that he had homework to do.

* * *

Jazz walked out of her room glaring at the wall. Because of the stupid invention, her hair was cut uneven at the bottom. Nothing a trip to the hair solon can't fix. Just as she was gone her way, she felt a nick picking feeling on the back of her neck… Something she usually get when Danny needed her when they were younger.

The hairs on the back of her neck rose and stood on end as sweat glisten her palms. With wide eyes she hurried to her bothers room. Running up the second case of stairs, she didn't knock on the door but run right in.

Everything seemed normal. Just the random video games thrown everywhere along with clothes and blankets. His desk had millions of papers everywhere while his walls were layered with paintings and drawings. His trophies from his talents in art and music hanged across his desk top needle in so no one could take them. The only thing off was the huge first aid kit and warping on the floor.

Looking around she didn't see any Danny. His bunk bed was a mess showing he was there recently. Eyeing the warping's', Jazz walked over to them and the kit. Although, she didn't understand what really happened, she gasps in horror coving her mouth. The warping's' were really bandages that had blood on them. The first aid kit had supplies she hadn't even heard of or seen in her whole life and was three times the normal size.

Picking up the bandages with a look of fear and worried. "Danny… What did you get yourself into this time…?"

* * *

DANNY POV

I walked to school alone today…

Let me repeat that. I walked to school _alone _today. Normally, Sam or Tucker or both are around the second corner from my house so we can walk to school together. No, they weren't there. At first I had a small panic attacked, because when the other wasn't showing up, they usually called a warning. We had been during that sense the bringing of fourth grade when our parents find it fine for us to walk alone senses the elementary and middle school wasn't that far.

Although, now, the high school was a good mile away and they had to go one of the worse streets to get there. I didn't feel comfortable with them going ahead… But this….

This is crossing the line of the trio.

All the kids from Casper High and other kids I had never seen before stood outside on two different sides of the school year.

"Okay… Maybe they're not over it…." I said freaked out.

The cold colored green grass was covered with half meat lovers and half vegetarian lovers.

On the meat side had meat balloons, people dresses as meat; hotdogs, pork, rips. Along with many other things. Some girls stood in the back wearing hot dog outfits dancing like a show towards the crowed that went wild.

On the vegetarian side was filled with hippies, laid-back people, EMO's, and thousands of Goths from around town.

Tucker had a microphone screaming to it on stage while Sam did the same on top of a school bus that the vegetarians had painting all over.

"WHAT DO WE WANT!?"

"MEAT!"

"VEGGIES NOW! VEGGIES FOREVER!"

"WHEN DO WE WANT IT!?"

"NOW!"

"VEGGIES NOW! VEGGIES FOREVER!"

I looked up seeing Sam and Tucker staring at me with that look in their eyes. Both glanced at each other before racing towards me. My eyes widen as they came at me. An idea formed. With a smirked, I teased them.

"COME AND GET ME!" With that, I took off into the crowds mixing them up.

Behind me I heard them screamed at me. "WHO SIDE ARE YOU ON!?"

I rolled in-between a pair of legs of an aunt before diving behind a tree in the middle of the two groups that few people were around. I guess these were the people who couldn't pick a side or liked both.

Immediately, I started looking around from side to side not seeing my friends. Only then did I notice that I was under _our _tree that we always sat out during the day when we ate outside- which was almost every day- which means- my eyes widen as I gasp as two pair of feet landed on the small of my back sending me to the ground on my knees with a sickling thud and crack of the bone muscle- that they're in the tree like always.

Two pair of feet stood in my lightens. A pair of thick black combat boots and brown leather hiking boots. Sam and Tucker. With a huff, I looked up to see them glaring at each other. Before I could act, they pulled me off the ground and stood on opposite side of me. Really? Talk about immature.

"I can't not," I said shaking my head at them, looking from one to the other. "Believe you guys did this _and_ got together two protests in _one _night…. How is that possible?"

Tucker smirked and crossed his arms at Sam. "Meat-eaters, Danny. We're _always_ ready to fight. And our high-protein diets give us the energy we need to do it quickly."

With a glare Sam always jumped at him in anger. "Ultra Recycle-vegetarians are always ready to protest. And because we don't have waste time cooking our food, we can move even _faster_."

Looking around I notice the protesters were watching as I was stuck in the middle of them. I blink realizing I was right, some of this kids don't seem like they go here. I don't remember that many Goths, jocks, and others. They had to have done something to get these kids here.

"Don't you guys think this is a little- no- _over_ extreme?" I asked putting my hands on my hips giving both of them a look.

Tucker then glared at Sam. "Sorry, bro. You have no choice. You're either with me-"

Sam leans towards me glaring at Tucker. "Or you're against him!"

Realizing hit them as they looked at me. My eyes widen, as I know I lost them. I ducked down as they both jumped me.

"WHOSE SIDE ARE _YOU _ON!?" The both screamed at me. I flinched away from them.

"Well?" Sam asked. "Pick."

"Answer the question, Danny!" Tucker yelled. I stared back and forth from them as I back into the tree with them corning me. I never really that scared of many things, but right now, choosing over my best friends in the whole world, I was felt terrified.

"Pick my side, Danny!" Sam said. "I know how much you love fruit and salads!"

"No!" Tucker said griping my arm just as Sam did. "We all know you can't live without meat! You eat it every day!"

Suddenly the wind picked up blowing everyone hair into their faces and knocking everything down. People screamed as they sky, afterwards, turn a dark gray and swirled together. My eyes widen as a familiar cackled filled the wind and nails clawed up my spin along with the blue mist flow from my mouth- oh for the love of. I'm going to call it my ghost sense, sense it only goes off when one's around.

Just as sudden as the wind appeared, the huge meat trunk Tucker had order, blow and the meat from inside flow out of it in various directions.

I gasp as I watch the meat fly around before coming back towards the meat trunk. Tucker and Sam were the same while everyone else was staring in terror. The meat swirled together overhead and twirled around going straight up into the air.

I looked up following the tail of meat as it mixed together, until my neck couldn't go back anymore. It can't be…

Just as I thought, there in front of us-everyone- was the meat monster form of the lunch lady ghost from the day before.

My eyes widen more seeing her around seventy feet taller than before. I can't take _that _down!

She smiled down at everyone with meaty pointing teeth that everyone gasps at. "It's _lunchtime_!"

Furthermore, all the protestors started running away screaming in terror and running out of school yard into the streets and started spurting home.

I glared up at her as more teens ran pat but there were too many. I couldn't change into my other half.

"NO! _Meat_! Why have you betrayed me!?" Tucker yelled in terror like the other but for a whole different reason.

I shook my head staring at her. Looking around, I notice there were still too many bystanders. With a glare I stared at my friends with my electric glowing eyes.

"MAKEUP! _NOW!_" I yelled. Both looked pained at that, but they hugged tightly trying to hide all visible parts of me. As they hugged I called on my powers and transformed behind their covered. I saw thousands of feet ran past but hopefully no one question it. They pulled away as the blue light disappeared.

I started running towards the ghost.

* * *

JAZZ POV **(AN: for the next little bit sense these parts are impotent. I'm going to toss it back and forth)**

I stood in front of Dillon or Spike as everyone called him. He was a Goth from a broken home, which I have been trying to help lately. Not too far I heard people screaming, I but bet it was from the protest by Sam and Tucker. Rolling my eyes I begin talking once more.

"Spike, you have to open up to your parents! Be true to yourself _and_ them!" Like Danny should. Spike just stared at me. He was overall paled, wearing all black like most Goths, had a dyed black Mohawk and was covered head to toe in piercings.

"Tell them how you feel! You should be proud that your gay and dating your best friend- Johnson!" Spikes eyes widen only a little before going back to the emotionless tone and he looked away. "Come on. I mean, it's not like they're going to attack you or anything." I give a laughed just as a green net was suddenly thrown over me. My eyes widen as I was pulled away with a screamed.

"I've got her!" I looked up to see my dad reeling my in like on his fishing trips he makes me and Danny or just Danny go on. Mom looked at me with a frown.

"And the Fenton Grappler is working like a charm!"

"I don't understand…" I heard mom said. "If Jazz is a ghost, why hasn't she just phased through the net?"

Ghost. Ghost. Ghost. Ghost. Ghost. Ghost. Ghost! GHOST!

That's all they every talk about. My eyes widen. I _bet _that's what gotten into Danny. My anger billowed with that thought as I ripped the net off me glaring at my so called parents. Ghost… Danny. It adds up!

"Because I am _not _a GHOST!" My eye twitched as I thought of everything that happened over the last few days. "You've ambushed me, suffocated me with smoke, and _worse_!?" Don't say it; you don't know if it's right. "I was pulled away from Spike before he had his breakthrough! What do you have to say for yourselves!?"

Suddenly I was faced with the Fenton Thermos my dad made.

"Eat HOT FENTON THERMOS, GHOST GAL!" I raised an I brow at him. Looking at it, I saw a small spark of flash and then nothing. Grah! I glared at them. Ghost after ghost after ghost….

"What?" Dad shakes it looking into the tube. "It still doesn't work." I huffed.

* * *

DANNY

I looked up at the humongous meat covered ghost. I was floating right in front of her. With a glare, she tried to pouch me but I flow away from it. I got in closer when suddenly she tried slapping me down but I dived away from it and aimed towards her face. After that failed; she tired uppercut me but I flipped out of the way.

Nice try. I learn your little tricks last time. I twisted around and kicked her with all my might. It shook my to the core as she hit the ground, making it shudder under her weight.

Smiling I looked towards Sam and Tucker who was cheering me on. Looking back, I gasp as I saw a meaty fist coming towards me. All I felt was blinding pain at my face as I flow up towards the sky at an unbreakable speed.

"CAN HE TAKE A HIT LIKE THAT?!" Sam screamed. As I flow up, I try to slow down.

"No, no, no, no!" The sound of an engine roared in my ears. "WHAT IN THE WORLD!" Looking up as the wind blurred my vision, I saw a plan at amazing speed. The blades slicing through the air, wind whipping around it and bouncing off. I screamed as covered my face. "PHASE THROUGH! PHASE THROUGH!"

"Here's your water, sir!" Still screaming in fear, the glass broke with glass shattered flying everywhere. Opps. Control Danny! I swallowed my next screamed and try not to show any emotion as I dived towards the ghost.

* * *

JAZZ

Dad and mom stared at me in shock and a little anger. I just crossed my arms and glared at them.

Ghost. Danny. Portal… It added up. Because of my parents' stupid ghost obsessed, Danny had gotten hurt by the portal. I bet it wasn't just a small shock, it had to be more. He started acting up sense then. Something big happened to change him from the sweet carefree boy to the worried wart. It was their invention; _they _caused it not him… My eyes brows knitted remember how they yelled at him for going near it.

Maybe they should have turned it off, if it didn't work in the first place. It's not like theirs anything really like ghosts.

Dad signed. "I, Jack Fenton, from this day forth do herby turn my back on ghosts." I smiled.

Danny will be fine in no time.

* * *

DANNY

I glared at her as I dived. BODY SLAM! I smirked at rammed her like a goat sending meat everywhere. She give a small scream, although it wasn't as loud as mine.

CRACK!

Well… There goes my rip and ankle.

I groan as I got onto my hands and knees. Looking around, I notice I was in a crater made from the in packed. Meat was falling from the sky hitting the ground with disgusting thuds and slaps.

"Oh, my…" I gasp looking up to see the Lunch Lady Ghost standing in front of me looking from the crater towards me in shock and… was that fear? Why would she be afraid of me? She's the one attacking not me! My crawled out and hissed when my shoulder popped a little. "This is a mass…" No kidding. I rolled my eyes looking around at the placed covered in meat. She eyed me with worried- wait. Worried. "It can't be, he's the one…"She whispered before she asked. "Are you okay?"

I blinked at her getting to my feet. "Maybe." I snapped starting at her. What did she mean 'It can't be' and 'he's the one'? What was that about?

"WELL TO BAD!" She screamed. It shook the ground causing me to trip back a little. "_YOU_ BEING OKAY IS _NOT_ PART OG MY BALANCED DIET OF _DOOM_!"

I gasp as meat suddenly flow from piles around me and landed on front of me. The meat molded together and started forming something-s? I stepped back seeing the small meat monsters that were about as tall as my thighs each. Their red eyes started at me in hungry as they eyed my neck.

"Oh men!" I jumped in the air and flow up. Unfortunately, they could fly. I narrow my eyes as they got closer to me. "Okay. You're asking for it!" As they got closer I twist around in an arched from gymnastics - I loss a bet- and sent a flying kick at them. It sliced through them with the hiss and slice of the very edge of my boots that had metal at the ends so it was as if a knife slices of them. My foot then slide over the ground like a skate on ice until it stopped in a full circle with me in a crouched.

Suddenly the sound of movement and something shattering, cause me to look up. You. Have. Got. To. Be. Kidding. Me. Is signed as the little monsters reformed to themselves once more.

"For some odd reason, I was expecting something like that…" I whispered looking at their glares. "Um… Hi…?" I bit my lip looking at their glares. Something un settling. A flash of blue and a cold feeling took over. "OH NOT NOW!" I turn back into Fenton. "But I wasn't expecting that!"

I try to jump away but sense I didn't know how to fly in this form, the meat monsters grabbed me. I yanked them left and right throwing at less three off until the others through it'll be funny to fly with me upside down. "HEY!"

* * *

JAZZ

My dad said a whole speech. I couldn't believe it. All on ghosts but not that they'll real but they're not. I've been waiting for this day sense I was little.

"This Thermos can't trap ghosts… sign… because ghosts don't exist." I watch as he threw it behind him with a heavy thus. Hope that doesn't hit anyone… I winced when I heard it make a thunck on something hard. At less it wasn't a person. I signed in relief.

* * *

DANNY

I screamed as they meat monsters started tossing me around by my legs making everything blur together from a whip lash.

"STOP THAT!"

THUNCK!

"HEY! IT'S NOT NICE TO THREW THINGS!" I yelled at them but realized it wasn't from the monsters. It was the Thermos my dad was talking about the other day "The Fenton Thermos…!" What did it do again…?

_'It's supposed to trap ghosts'_

_'But since it doesn't work yet it's just a thermos… a thermos with the word "Fenton" in front of it.'_

Maybe it does work… With something not alive, a ghost. I wonder…

Suddenly the monsters threw me up in the air giving me a worse whip lash. "AWWWW!" I screamed as I plummet towards the ground. "CHANGE BACK. CHANGE BACK!"

No. I can't panic. It'll just make it worse. I bit my tongue as I closed my eyes and thought of everything that means everything to me.

Sam and Tucker. My sister. My parents. My home Amity Park. My family. The students at school… Everything. A slow sign escape from me.

I felt a cold feeling cover me as I open my eyes to see a blinding light of blue that pass over my head. I wasn't Fenton anymore I was my ghost. I wasn't Danny Fenton but Danny Phantom. I blinked as I will myself to phase through the ground between three people- Wait was that Jazz and mom and dad? While crud.

Shrugging I might as while thank them. "Thanks for the Thermos!"

* * *

JAZZ

That kid just… flow past…. And went through a solid….. How is that possible…? I frown when I remember catching a glance at him. He had to be around Danny's age just different in away but they looked so a like-

"GHOST KID!" I jumped forgetting my parents where here as I got loss in my thoughts. "I was right!" He put his face in mine and started singing the words. "_You were wrong-Ghosts exist!" _He then laughs a booming laugh. "I never doubted it for a second!"

This cannot. Be. Happening. I breathed in and out heavily as a glared at the ground where that kid went. No way- AW! Meat was everywhere.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD!" I screamed as I try to get out.

* * *

DANNY

I had no idea how I know where I was going but a feeling in the back of my mind told me where to go.

'Head two more feet left then go straight up!' I did just so and found myself kneeling a little from the ghost. Perfect. I smirked as I tighten my hand around the thermos.

Her eyes lit up in flames when she saw the thermos. "NO! Soup's not on today's menu!"

My smirk widen as I glared at her. "While I'm gonna change the menu! _Permanently_!" Hope my idea works. "That hope I'm right!"

I twist around and hold the thermos out like a gun with a police officer and forced my energy towards it. I give screamed as it took my healing powers with it causing me to feel my ankle and rips more than necessary. I glow a bright blue as those symbols formed all over me but they were clearer than before.

They were shapes of vines twisting around my body towards my heart where a Yen and Yang glowed. Different things were on the vines. Animals, flowers, and what seem to be crowding people.

The ghost eyes widen in fear like before.

Still screaming I hold open my eyes as my body begins to jerk as more energy was pulled from me. Suddenly a bright bluish white thick straight stream of energy shot from the thermos, knocking me back as my powers came back. My eyes dropped a little. I looked up to see the ghost being pulled in towards the thermos as if it was a vacuum cleaner with dust bunnies. She crawled at the ground trying to get away.

"NO!" She screamed. She was then silence when she disappeared into the thermos. I popped the lid back on before she could get out- I think?

With a morn of pain I fall to my knees and changed back into Danny Fenton. I press against my rips and the bandages that hold it that did no good. My ankle felt as if it was on fire. My shoulder hurt to move. The symbols faded.

I bit my lip as I got onto my knees and looked around. My eyes widen when saw Sam and Tucker clawed out from the school bus that Sam was on earlier. Forgetting about my wounds and worried for my friends, I ran towards them at super high speed.

"Danny!" They yelled as they ran towards me. Suddenly I was knocked down by them jumping me like always.

"Aw!" I fall to the ground. Looking at each other, we burst into laughter and fall onto our backs staring up towards the sky.

Sam broke the tense that filled the air. "What… Just happened?" She gives a small laugh looking around not grossed out by the meat for once. "Cause it was cool. What did you do to the ghost anyway?" She asked looking at me from the right. Just our usual. I smiled as I tossed Tucker the thermos that he caught.

"The Fenton Thermos?" He asked in shock staring at the now blue lining that uses to be green.

"Yeah." I looked up at the sky. "My parents have their moments!" We were silent for a little before I laughed. I pointed towards the sky. "I see a rabbit on a surfboard."

"No. That's a dog on wheels!" Tucker said.

"No," Sam laughed. "You're both wrong. It's us. Look!" She pointed at it. "There three huge parts. The right, me. The left, Tucker. And in the middle like always is Danny. The trio…" I smiled seeing her frown. "Look Tucker about the menu."

"It's fine." He said looking at her. "Where sister and brother. We're gonna fight like me and my bro do sometimes." I laughed hitting him in the shoulder.

"He had a pint Sam." She smiled at me but our eyes widen when we heard beeping. Jumping to our feet, Tucker threw the thermos into his back pack.

'Ghost directly ahead.' No.. The Fenton Finder. We looked up to see my parents coming towards us covered from head to toe in meat. I covered my mouth to keep from laughing as Sam did the same form the smell of rotting meat.

'You would have to be some sort of moron to not notice the ghost directly ahead. 'I bit my lip harder. I smiled at my parents as they looked at me.

"Sorry, dad." I pointed someone randomly. "You just missed him"

"WE GOT A RUNNER!" Dad screamed as he and mom ran off towards the direction I told them to go. I was startled to see Jazz had been standing behind them seething in anger. Although, her eyes soften when she saw us.

"_Great!_ Back to square one… From then years ago…" She was about to leave when she stared at me, She then hurried off.

Tucker couldn't take it, he burst out laughing and fall to the ground. Seeing him do this caused me to laugh a little before a fall to the ground laughing. Tears fall down my face when laughter joins.

"Oh. My. God!" Tucker yelled. "Did you see their faces and the meat coving them!" he then a female's voice and started talking. "' _You would have to be some sort of moron to not notice the ghost directly ahead!'_" We started laughing again. After three minutes of laughter we found ourselves just sitting there. 

Tucker then spoke. "You're not goona tell 'em are you?" I know he was talking about my parents and Jazz. But I had this feeling, Jazz know something was up.

"Nah." I smirked at them. Sam hold her legs to her chest staring at me. "I think I might've finally figured out what these powers are for." Sam and Tucker smiled at me. "They make me"

The sound of someone walking up to us and a hand don my shoulder stop my talking. Eyes wide, I glance up. Mr. Lancer. I should have known.

"In a world. Of. _Trouble._"

I looked at Sam and Tucker who signed. We really should be use of this

* * *

ONONE POV

"_Manson_!" Mr. Lancer yelled into his megaphone he carried everywhere with him. Sam glances at him with her cleaning supplies with her. Danny and Tucker were the same. Clean up duty. They had to clean up the mess from the last lattes to the biggest stake. All of the three were frowning but on the inside where laughing up until he started talking.

"Pick up that T-bone!"

Sam's eyes widen as she started at the piece of meat in disgust. "With my _hands_?"

"_Foley_! Pick up that Turfwich!" The turfwich turn out to be one of the many foods that Sam eats.

"With my _hands_?"

Mr. Lancer seemed pleased as he punished the students who did nothing but help. He inward laughed as he bites into a chicken leg.

Danny started sweeping up the meat around a corner and turn towards the garbage bin. Dash was watching him sweep looking pleased with himself.

Danny winkled his noise has some pieces of meat fall on him. Hearing Dash laugh, his eyes turn a deadly green. He looked at him before smirking and walking upside the garbage bin so Dash couldn't see him. He placed his hands on the side and forced the bin to turn intangible. All the meat and veggies from inside, dumps onto Dash who- in return- fall over and were buried under the huge pile. Danny let go and it turn back to normal.

He ran to the front and laughed at his work before shutting up. "How's the taste of your own medicine, Dash?" He whispered happily as he bounced on his toes waiting for Dash to pop his head out.

"FENTON!" Dash yelled as his head come out of the huge heavy pile. "A little help!" He commanded. Danny bit back his tongue like the kid person he is.

Shrugging he looked towards Sam and Tucker who were laughing at Dash. He smiled "Whatever you say, Dash. Whatever you say…"

* * *

**WHAT DID YOU THINK? It took forever.**

**1: War of Back is something me and my bother did before. It's when you're fighting and you turn your back on the other person- its war. No back downs or anything. It doesn't stop until both our forgiven.**


	4. Maybe the Jinx? Part 1

**Knowledge before reading; **

**This is only season one**

**Danny is Fourteen **

**Danny's is a whole lot powerful in this story. **

**New ghosts, new places, new people, a little OC- Okay a lot for the trio but not too much.**

**Notes on what will be in here:**

**New weapons**

**Everyone slightly looks different.**

**Jazz- White pants with blue ends, loss blue shirt with black ends. Black flats. Hair in a ponytail.**

**Paulina- Pink dress to her knees with golden hoops, belt, and heels. Hair all down up and face full of make-up.**

**Dash- Same **

**Kwan- Same but with slightly longer hair.**

**Star- Blue skirt and white shirt with Holly Kitty on it. Hair done in curls. Light make-up.**

**Valerie- Black skirt, yellow top, black jacket, boots. Hair loss around her face. **

**Maddie and Jack- same with a little gray hair here and there. And they clothes are a little looser. **

**All ghosts are the same**

**Tucker- Coma style baggy pants tucked in brown leather boots. Red loss jacket with a yellow top under. Purple back pack and black shoulder bag. **

**Sam- Black skinny jeans with neon green chains. Combat boots. Purple top with purple/green spider web deigns. Hair cut around her face- rock star style. Still dyed purple. Electric purple leather (fake) jacket. Purple lips. chocker.**

**Danny- Dark very baggy jeans with many pockets. Black long sleeve shirt under a red shirt- All loss. Back pack always with him like Tucker.**

**Phantom- Skin tight suit. Black pants and short sleeve shirt. White coat down to his knees and rolled to forearm (He doesn't have it yet). White boots, DP (Not yet), belt. Black hand gloves as well.**

**Anyone I didn't mention looks the same- maybe a little different. Or I'll change them when they show up.**

**THE PEOPLE ON TOP ARE ONLY IN THIS SEASON. SO FAR!**

**Thanks to a reviewer- CatchingWind- I caught something I totally forgot until she reviewed about it. Yes the prophecy is a little base off The Percy Jackson Books. I know there was something I was forgetting. So thank you CatchingWind.**

* * *

**(AN: the nest part are the lyrics to season one. I do NOT own them. Rihanna - disturbia)**

What's wrong with me?  
Why do I feel like this?  
I'm going crazy now

No more gas, in the red, can't even get it started  
Nothing heard, nothing said, can't even speak about it  
On my life, on my head, don't wanna think about it  
Feels like I'm going insane, yeah

It's a thief in the night to come and grab you  
It can creep up inside you and consume you  
A disease of the mind, it can control you  
It's too close for comfort

Put on your pretty lies, you're in the city of wonder  
Aint gon play nice, watch out you might just go under  
Better think twice, your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must falter be wise

Your minds in disturbia, it's like the darkness is light  
Disturbia, am I scaring you tonight?  
Disturbia, aint used to what you like  
Disturbia, disturbia

Bum Bum Be Dum Bum Bum De Dum Dum x4

Faded pictures on the wall, it's like they talking to me  
Disconnecting on calls, the phone dont even ring  
I gotta get out or figure this sh** out  
It's too close for comfort, oh

It's a thief in the night to come and grab you  
It can creep up inside you and consume you  
A disease of the mind it can control you  
I feel like a monster, oh

Put on your pretty lies, you're in the city of wonder  
Aint gon play nice, watch out you might just go under  
Better think twice, your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must falter be wise

Your minds in disturbia, it's like the darkness is light  
Disturbia, am I scaring you tonight?  
Disturbia, ain't used to what you like  
Disturbia, disturbia, disturbia

Bum Bum Be Dum Bum Bum De Dum Dum x4

Release me from this curse I'm in  
Trying to maintain but I'm struggling  
If you can't go-o-o  
I think I'm gonna ah, ah, ah, ah

Put on your pretty lies, you're in the city of wonder  
Aint gon play nice, watch out you might just go under  
Better think twice, your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must falter be wise

Disturbia, it's like the darkness is light  
Disturbia, am I scaring you tonight?  
Disturbia, ain't used to what you like  
Disturbia, disturbia

Bum Bum Be Dum Bum Bum De Dum Dum x4

* * *

SEASON ONE: The First Year of Fear

CHAPTER TWO: Maybe the Jinx? Part 1

_Last Time_

"_Danny! Tucker! I think he moved!"_

_"Danny? Can you hear us?"_

_"His opening his eyes!"_

_"Danny... I think your dead." Sam said close to tears._

_weapons-ghost hunting weapons. My breath caught as I stared at one of the guns in horror. I never understood why but I feared those weapons as if they were the devil himself. I miss whatever my dad said next, my eyes fixed on the weapons... Electric blots... Ghost portal... Part ghost...Oh my._

_I stood in front of my mirror looking at myself. Every day at sunrise and sunset- the second a ray of sun hits the town- I awake. I mean it happens with some people and everything but I know this wasn't normal. The part where I glowed with markings all over me was what got to me. So far they shift from something to the other. All in deadly red, kind blue, and bold black and white. They ran all over my body swirling together. Maybe if I-_

"_I mean... It's been a month since the accident and I still have barely any control!" I through my hands in the air letting my arm slip from Sam's shoulders, glaring at everything and anything then slowly let my eyes closed my eyes with a signed. "If somebody catches me, I go from geek to __freak__ around here!"_

_"I ordered three mud-pies. Do you know what they gave me? Three __mud__-pies. With __MUD__! FROM THE __GROUND__! All because of __your__ girlfriend!"_

_"I'm going ghost!"_

_I cross my arms over my chest and jerked them back. A bright blue aura surrounded me making my blind for only seconds. The aura splits into two flaming rings that travel vertically across my body. As the rings pass, my clothes changes drastically into the black and white outfit from the mouth before. My hair becomes belch snow white and my eyes become deadly glowing neon green as well. I became my ghost half._

"_THE MENU HAS BEEN THE SAME FOR __FIFTY YEARS__" She yells as the green flames surround her and appear circling above her head. I glared at her._

_CRACK!_

_I give a small cry as I felt my rip give in. My hand shot to it. Noises made me look up and I saw hundreds of shish kebobs were being shot at me._

"_Are you okay, Danny?" Tucker asked._

_"Yeah." Sam said as my head started doing double takes. "Fighting meat monsters, flying through walls… you __got __to be exhausted."_

_"What?" I asked. "I am not! I'm just…." Then darkness took over…_

_Huffing, Jazz remembers something from a few nights ago. She was walking past her brother room when she heard wimping. When she checked on him, he was talking in his sleep._

_'No'_

_'Get back.'_

_'Not safe'_

_'Sam! Tucker!'_

_It frighten her. She looked up to see her house. With a sign with disgust, she opens the door and froze._

_"Left rip," Tucker said touching and pressing into Danny's chest. "Bottom. Right wrist- broken." He checked other places. "I think his shoulder is bruised… That's it. Everything else already healed."_

_Nodding Sam put the kit on the floor and opens it up. "His shirt. Off. Now."_

_Tucker froze before smirking at her. "You just want to see him without his shirt on. Don't ya, Sammy…" Sam flushed staring at him._

_"Tucker…"_

_"Okay! Okay!" He took Danny's shirt off to reveal a neatly bruised shoulder and neck. But that's not what stopped them. What stop them was Danny's developing chest._

_"That's not funny, Tuckerino" Danny hissed out like the sprit he truly was. Tucker smirked at him._

_Nodding, Sam turned on Tucker. "Danny's right, __Tucker__. Because of your __carelessness, __you almost got him killed. Again!" She threw her hands in the air. "This is the fourth time this week. How much of an idiot can you be!?"_

_Danny frown knowing where this was going, but stood out of it._

_Picking up the bandages with a look of fear and worried. "Danny… What did you get yourself into this time…?"_

_Furthermore, all the protestors started running away screaming in terror and running out of school yard into the streets and started spurting home._

_I glared up at her as more teens ran pat but there were too many. I couldn't change into my other half._

_I glared at her as I dived. BODY SLAM! I smirked at rammed her like a goat sending meat everywhere. She give a small scream, although it wasn't as loud as mine._

_CRACK!_

_Well… There goes my rip and ankle._

_'__It's supposed to trap ghosts'_

_'__But since it doesn't work yet it's just a thermos… a thermos with the word "Fenton" in front of it.'_

_Maybe it does work… With something not alive, a ghost. I wonder…_

_I felt a cold feeling cover me as I open my eyes to see a blinding light of blue that pass over my head. I wasn't Fenton anymore I was my ghost. I wasn't Danny Fenton but Danny Phantom._

_Twist around and hold the thermos out like a gun with a police officer and forced my energy towards it. I give screamed as it took my healing powers with it causing me to feel my ankle and rips more than necessary. I glow a bright blue as those symbols formed all over me but they were clearer than before._

_They were shapes of vines twisting around my body towards my heart where a Yen and Yang glowed. Different things were on the vines. Animals, flowers, and what seem to be crowding people._

_The ghost eyes widen in fear like before._

_"No," Sam laughed. "You're both wrong. It's us. Look!" She pointed at it. "There three huge parts. The right, me. The left, Tucker. And in the middle like always is Danny. The trio…"_

_Tucker then spoke. "You're not goona tell 'em are you?" I know he was talking about my parents and Jazz. But I had this feeling, Jazz know something was up._

_"Nah." I smirked at them. Sam hold her legs to her chest staring at me. "I think I might've finally figured out what these powers are for." Sam and Tucker smiled at me._

* * *

DANNY POV

The ground shudder under me, Sam, and Tucker. Railings groaning under pressure, huge casing shadows layered the floors beneath us as we road.

I grabbed the end of my board and twist in the air landing on the railing, sliding down as Sam jumped down the steps on her skates while Tucker did the same as me on his scooter. We landed and swilled around at one of our places.

The abandoneddyed up tunnel under an abandoned bridge in Amity.

It was in Old Town Amity that not many people live in or visit much. It had a bunch of old fashion style houses and shops from the around the nineteen-hundred that still stood tall with pride. The people that lived around here were kind hearted and seemed not to care much for technology- much to Tucker's horror. Old Town Amity was one of the first towns to be built on Amity Park's grounds, so it was pretty important.

The bridge was the first to be forgotten about the town, it really wasn't needed. It was to help the folk's people over the tunnels. As far we could find out about the place, it was a closed off water supply tunnel. It's been closed off for gods know how long. Plants and roots flowed through the place leaving a forest sent around the area.

We road right through in peace like we do every afternoon- normally- it's been hard to do so lately. Every sense my real ghost attack (The Lunch Lady) more ghosts been showing up. None as strong as her through but close.

I lean back as I rolled up the side of the tunnel and swigged to the other side with a steadied pace. Sam skated up and down the halls higher than me while Tucker ride straight through so he doesn't mess up his small wheels.

The sound of our wheels echo through the long tunnel. Streams of light flowed into the room from holes on top of the tunnel and glow in the dark lights we put up. Our shadows dances crossed the walls like forgotten people…

We came to the end of the tunnel, which at one point had been one, but was now blocked by boulders and stones stacked on top of each other. I skinned over to them, jumping up off my board and kick jumped onto the top of one that was good five feet from the ground.

The Trio (us) were in a comfortable silence like we usually are sometimes as I helped the other two up. We sat down and looked up at the cracked roof of the tunnel that was covered by some bushes and weeds. The sun light burst through the room lighting up the same area and bouncing off the walls.

It was peaceful and nice to get away from everyone. All the names, all the rules, everything. I bit my lip as I recalled all the times we were hurt emotionally and physically. From everyone. People talking us down for being different in many ways. I know Sam and Tucker aren't physically picked on as often as me but that's what worries me.

I could take it; I took it my whole life but Sam and Tucker? It didn't come physical until two years ago and it never really happened to Sam as much as me and Tucker. We were hunt in many ways almost every day of our life's by everyone. I eyed Tucker from the corner of my eye.

He had it worse when he was younger. You see his mother works as a business woman for technology which is way he is so use to his PDA and always away on trips until she got a new job as a college teacher, so his father, Johnathan, had to watch him at less three days to six days a month. We were only seven when Sam and I found out. His father was abusive through it was only emotionally, it lasted until we were eight when he hit Tucker for the first time. We told his mother and the police and only Tucker's mother believed us. The next thing we know was that Johnathan was thrown to the wolves and Tucker's mom, Marry, might a nice man name Markus Flory and they started dating. Mark- as we call him- loved Tucker and would do anything for him, heck Mark has never raised his voice at Tucker ever.

I'll admit Mark is a really nice person, always trying to gain money for Marry and Tucker and they soon addition to their family. Yes. Tucker's mother and step-father are expecting another child. We didn't know what gender it was sense they only found out a month ago. But they really want a girl and Tucker was partially jumping with joy when they told him this- although he'll never admit it.

I crossed my legs over each other and lean my head back on my folded arms and just stared into the rays of light. Every sense the accident I found a new beauty in nature.

The reason why?

My eyes enhanced a whole lot more then possible- and no, it's not like 'Superman's' I don't have heat ray or X-ray vision- my eyes adjust to about anything. The specks of light were in millions of different colors. Of bright gold, yellow, white and with specks of blues, greens, and red in it. Mixing together in perfect humanity. I smiled as dust gathered in the specks and give off an white glow before drifting off.

Sam laid her head down on my stomach looking up as while as Tucker laid his head in my lap. We laid in silence watching the rays of light that give us life.

Suddenly the comfortable silence was broke by no other then Sam.

"So," Sam asked. "I was wounding, are you going to join the talent show Danny?"

Although I was expecting her to ask that, I was still in shock that she asked it here of all places. "What!?"

Tucker smirked looking at me. "Danny come on, every year, you manage to be the only kid in Amity to not sign up for a talent show- the only one!" He nodded towards Sam. "Heck, even Sam did and we both know she was forced by all the teachers. No matter what, you always manage to get away in time."

I shrugged. "Big deal, it's not like I have any special talent besides; ghost powers, acrobats, drawing, and singing. And no way in the ends of the Earth would I show any of those. I _like _being a, nobody." I shrugged back with a frown.

"Do you?" Sam asked as she got onto her knees and lean over me in a way that causes me to blush lightly. "Keep telling yourself that and maybe it'll come true."

"Please Sam." Tucker spoke standing up on the rocks with only a little balance. "You know Danny won't give in that easy."

She suddenly smiled as she found something in his sentence. Something in my stomach dropped when I saw the glisten in their eyes. "Yeah he won't give in _willing._"

I froze and stared at their glances. Eyeing one to the other. What are they up to.

"Whatever!" I threw my hands up into the air. "Let's just relax for at less an hour. _Please. _I've been training none stop sense the Lunch Lady accident and I am beat." I begged.

It was true.

That was the reason Sam and Tucker dragged me away from the underground gym at my house. I had been training none stop to build up muscle for the next strong ghost.

So far they weren't anything big. Ghost soul like creatures things would come out and just wonder around others like that monkey would attack anyone who neared it. It had to be handled fast and quietly so no one is hurt or frighten. To be that sounds pretty good.

Both Sam and Tucker shot me looks before we laid in silence. Maybe someday… I wouldn't be so scared to show the true me.

* * *

NOONE POV

A young girl flow through the green vortex of a home looking around. Her long green hair blowing in her face as she flow away from her team- The Outsiders.

She wanted to be alone and wanted to have fun for herself. And she knows the place.

"Real World." She whispered as she waited for that men made portal to open. "You just ran out of luck." A smiled creped onto her face as she thought of all the choirs she could cause. "Cause Jinxie about to come into your life."

"Jinx?" Jinx turn around to see another girl- one of her partners in the Outsiders. She had long curly lushes' black hair, light tone green skin and whole glowing gold eyes the same color as hers. Her clothes were a bright green and purple. She wore a high purple collar midriff long sleeves shirt with a light ton purple flower in it. Deep green pants hold by a deep purple cloth belt and she wore no shoes. Around her hands where light ton purple gloves.

They had known each other even before they died; they grow up with each other in fact.

"P.G?" Jinx asked shocked. "What are you doing here?"

"I want to come with." P.G said staring at her 'sister'.

Jinx was not a normal girl in both worlds. Her hair was like a green blaze of fire always moving down her back. Her eyes were blie with a glowing gold iris with mist around it. Her skin was pearl white and she had dyed her lips blue to stand out. She wore a ripped up pink and black neck shirt that was shattered around her waist. Jean skirt that reach her thighs that had cuts all over them. Bright yellow stockings with black heeled boots. She also had one black glove on her right hand while the other had pink nails. Her ears were also filled with pricings.

They were the same clothes she always wore when they were alive.

Jinx smiled at her and grabbed her hand when the portal started opening. "Okay. But don't slow me down."

* * *

Danny, Sam, and Tucker were wearing their PJ's laying on Danny's room floor playing video games.

Danny wore a simple blue silk button up shirt (Only button in the middle then up) and toned white boxers with red rockets all over them. He also wore bright red socks.

Sam wore a ripped up black midriff shoulder shirt with a black sport bar under it. Purple short shorts and green knee socks. Her hair was pulled back in a mass loss ponytail.

Tucker wore a loss deep orange muscle shirt and yellow/green loss PJ's that hanged off his waist. He wasn't wearing his hat (Showing his slightly long braided together hair in a tight bun) and wasn't wearing socks.

"Come on that's all you got!" Danny screamed. "You can't beat me!" He singed eyeing the screen. "This game is my life-"

BANG!

'Player 2, dead'

Sam and Tucker jumped in the air and high fived. "TAKE THAT!"

"You…" Danny hands dropped and his controller fall from his hands. "… Beat me…. You guys suck!"

"Live with it hot shot!" Sam said shooting at Tucker on the game.

Looking at the time Danny signed. "Come on guys." He said standing up. "We have portal. Let's go."

Sam and Tucker looked at each other before nodding. With a smile Danny slammed his fist into his palm and changed into Phantom.

Tucker quickly changed into his everyday clothes with his three different PDA's on him and minus the shoulder bag.

Sam did the same only different was she didn't wear her jacket. "Let's go boys!" With that they walked to Danny's window and were glade it was the one that led into an ally. Danny took both of their arms and flow them out the window onto the ground.

Once they hit the ground they took off towards the docks, were they begin every night. The light breeze of the cold northeast ocean- Pacific ocean- Amity Park was in Washington up in the top west side that hangs out into the sea, hit them and relxed their tense muscles. Amity Park was contended to a small island that hanged a good three miles from shore. Amity really wasn't known much save for its ghost popular beliefs.

There was mountain barged that blocks them from the real world. High peaks and cliffs all around and millions of buildings in the towns that most people didn't live in but worked out. Amity was really a city of trees and plants. They were known to love nature and use it to their liking.

They split up for the night for portal.

Sam took north- Where most of the homes and apartment buildings where.

Danny took east- The down town and business areas.

Tucker took north- Around the mountains and beach.

* * *

WITH SAM

The houses were packed onto each other. Someone stores other two to three stores high. Apartment building standing tall. Some with lights on in rooms most off.

Dogs barking, cats mowing, street rats roaming the streets. Once and a while a cop car will pass by causing Sam to hide. Power lines lining up and jumping from post to post.

Sounds of swings being push and paper bags floating in the breeze was all she could hear.

Signing out of boredom, Sam pulled out her Fenton Phones and tune in. "Nothing in sector three, Nm guys- so far boredom fills the air of nothingness is all that's here, does that?" She joked and head the boys snicker.

"No. But good job Sam." Danny said. "I'm almost done with mine, how about you Tuck?"

"So far so good." Tuck answer

"Okay, how about we head back and get some rise. Danny out."

"Okay bye Tuck."

"You, too Sam."

* * *

WITH DANNY.  
The wind blow in his face, as he flow above the city and around buildings. Lights flicking everywhere clouting up the air with its neon lights that blocked the stars. Cars zipping along the roads and gangsters causing trouble.

Danny stopped at one of the tallest towers by him and sat down on a stone lion that had it mouth open and ready aiming towards the entries. Looking around he saw nothing out of the normal. Suddenly the Fenton Phone in his ear went off.

"Nothing in sector three, N guys," Sam said and Danny smiled. "So far boredom fills the air of nothingness is all that's here, does that?" He laughed at the small joke from her.

"No. But good job Sam." Danny said. "I'm almost done with mine, how about you Tuck?"

"So far so good." Tuck answer

"Okay, how about we head back and get some rise. Danny out." With that he tone off and flow back toward his place.

* * *

WITH TUCKER.

Tucker walked the edge of the mountains and woods looking here and there. The light wind was pushing the leaves by his face, wolfs from the trees howling to the night, animals roaming by. Braches of woods snapping, the sounds of wild animals running past.

CREAK.

The parks were close and the swings, swing lifeless from the cold dead wind well the sounds of lost laughter filled the air of the lifeless parks.

CREAK!

He looks down to see he had stepped on a stick and signed. Why did Danny send him this way? Sure most police cars don't come by here at all but still.

Suddenly a loud of sound filled the heavy tense of the dead dark night.

"Nothing in sector three, N guys-" Sam said from the Fenton Phone. Tucker pulled it from his belt and raised it to his ear. "so far boredom fills the air of nothingness is all that's here, does that?" She joked and he snicker.

"No. But good job Sam." Danny said from another line. "I'm almost done with mine, how about you Tuck?"

"So far so good." Tuck answered.

"Okay, how about we head back and get some rise. Danny out."

"Okay bye Tuck." He heard Sam say.

"You, too Sam." With that he put the 'earing' back to his belt and started walking again when he was stopped by a voice.

"Well, well, well." Said a smooth musical voice. He turn around and gasp. "what do we have here? Fresh bait?"

"I believe so sister, and I like what I see." Said another smooth musical voice that made Tucker blushes. It was light as air and carefree.

* * *

WITH DANNY AND SAM

SAM POV

I winged by legs from on top of the five feet tall brown fence of Danny's backyard. With a sigh I looked at my watch to see what time it was.

"Danny," I turn towards him to see him biting his nails- a nerves habit of his- and that he was Fenton. "Maybe we should go look for him. It's been over an hour. He should have been here maybe twenty minutes ago if there were police." He nod and stared at me in the eye before changing into Phantom as he called himself.

His feet changed into a wisp and he smiled at me with his goofy-skater look. "Do you want to fly or take the RV?" I shot from my spot and hold out my hand for him. With a smile he took it and wrapped his arm around my waist causing me to blush.

Danny why did you have to blind from other people to see how much I care for you?

With a whoop and a yelp from me we took off into the night sky. Trying not to smile as Danny hold me closer so I didn't fall, I pulled out my FP (Fenton Phone) and try to call Tucker for the thousandth time to night.

"Tucker," I said as Danny scans the area with his devil eyes. "You better answer or so help when we fine you I'll kick your balls off myself!"

"Sam…"

"Sorry Danny but it's the truth."

We flew over the lighten city to see the peace of it. The woods growing around the 'bowl' of the city and how it seems to cave in the amazing scenery. The high bushes trees reaching peak, the lake in sea in the distance glisten from the moon and the lake that dipped in at the front of the mountains give off the wooden area scent into the streets below. House after house stacked on top of each other like the Chinese shows and the tall clear towers of the down town showing off it's worth.

Suddenly Danny's arm loosens and I felt myself drop a little. "Danny!" I yelped fighting as he let go of me all but my hand so I was flying right by him in the air. I was unbalanced but found the unbelievable rhythm of the wind and glided with it.

Up, down, up, down, breathe.

It was amazing and Danny was laughing as I felt a smile grow over my pale cheeks.

He- no… the _wind, _the _air-_started diving towards the woods with a cold current and I fall in love immediatelyto it as the scent air was breathed in by me. But to me personally it was over to fast.

We landed on the ground with a light thud. I give a sigh seeing it was over.

"This should be were Tucker is…" Danny said looking around. I frown it was. The coast was only a good mile away and the rest was the back streets of town that was almost dead cold and the front woods. There really wasn't anything to be hold back on.

I hesitated before calling out. "Tucker!" (Tucker!) (Tucker!) (Tucker!)**(AN: Echoes)**

With a frown I was about to call again when I spot something. Sense Danny was already looking around I walked towards it. It was glistening in the moon light with a bright sliver and a ball of neon green… where have I seen one before.

I crouched down and picked it up. It was dented and twisted but, with a look of horror seeing fang marks, I know what it was. A Fenton Phone- Tucker's more like it.

"Danny…" I whispered, not a moment sooner, Danny was by me with his super speed staring at the twisted wires and mental.

"Is that…" I could hear the griever in his voice and know that he know what it was.

I looked up at him. "It's Tucker's Fenton Phone… But always has it with him."

"What happened to it?" Danny asked taking the small mental earring cuff from me. I shivered when his cold skin touched mine. "Looks like a vampire bit it."

I got up and look over his shoulder as he scanned the area. "And it was officially over when they made the choice on ruining it for good…" I trailed off when I felt Danny tense and hisses. It was still odd for me on how he can act so different.

His lips pulled up and curved in. He barred his teeth like a dog and his tongue would slither out when he hissed which was very high tone like a snake.

"Danny…" I whispered for the first time sense his break downs I felt scared of him. "Are you okay…"

He was a blur as he ran into the trees with a cry for blood.

"Danny!" I called running after him even though it was no use. I stop after some time and looked around me. "Danny!" I shouted that echoed off the trees with howled of wolfs and hoots of owls. Why would Danny take off? He never done that before- "AW!" There was a blur right by me. I started breathing heavy and my eyes felt hot as I look around me. "Danny…"

Crack!

I twist around. "Danny… this is funny…" I got no reply. The sounds of people running around me had me twisting around and round and round. Laughter bounced off the dark trees into the night sky as the moon shine the only light. My stomach dropped and I felt my hot liquid roll down my cheeks as I tried to see through the dust.

Crack of a trig. I turn and felt something brushed past me and I could take it.

I screamed bloody murder. Suddenly, heavy pounding came from behind me and covered my mouth. I screamed loudly and try to fight but the fear of who this was and what was going on scared the worrier out of me.

"Sammy…" I heard a soothing voice as the beast pulled me to ground and cradled me to their chest. "It's okay Sam…" It whispered and I heard its voice crack. "We're fine just open your eyes okay…"

I breathed as the beast loosens its hold on me. With dread, I open my eyes to see what monstrousness beast had me. In shock I saw a terrified Tucker who had a busted lip. My eyes tear up as he looked around in panic. I give a small sob as he shot to his feet and started dragging me through the labyrinth of trees.

"Tucker what's…"

"Just run, Sam. Just run!" He shouted pulling me along. We run over brushes and tree lumps, tripping over rocks and sticks. Next thing I know was that ice cold laughter filled the air. "No…" I looked at Tucker who was frozen in place with wide eyes that danced in the moon light stared at something in the distance.

"Tucker…" I asked before looking up… there were two girls sitting in the tree tops. One was waving a hand in the air with gold rays spurting out aiming at nothing; she was lying on the branch with one leg hanging off and the other bend down touching the branch he long flaming green hair was hanging off and coving her face. The other was sitting with her legs crossed staring at them as she petted the leaves of the trees; much like a mother smoothing a son's hair, her long black hair was swiped over an shoulder.

The one with green hair pushed her hair behind her ear and give a corky smile. "let's have some fun kiddo's…."

Me and Tucker just stared in horror as she raised her fingers at us and let them heat up with a misty gold mist and shot at us. Her friend laugh as she filched her hand and the ground shacked.

My last thought before their powers came to life was.

Where's Danny…

* * *

**CLIFFHNAGER!**

**What do you think? It took forever trying to fine out what powers I wanted these two people to have. Jinx and P.G.**

**Jinx power's are base off of Jinx's from Teen Titans only they come in beams and there gold.**

**P.G... You'll just have to wait and fine out. Her look is base of my friend's Sam's (Ex-boyfriend) little sister (Alex, short for Alexandra). **

**Was this good, bad. Was Danny acting odd and wait was that a little love scene?**

**Sorry.. I really bad at those. Was that scene any good at all?**


End file.
